The Dead Man
by Kasperr
Summary: Min Yoongi seorang anggota polisi divisi Cyber Crime ditugaskan untuk menjaga seorang pemuda yang menderita penyakit metal bernama Park Jimin... Chap 7 updated! [COMPLETE] .. Warning!BL/AU/YoonMin/ MinPark/Min!top, Park!bottom/BTS/winner, onew and ChanSoo as other cast/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**The Dead Man**

 **Cast:**

Min Yoongi (BTS's Suga)

Park Jimin (BTS's Jimin)

Kim Namjoon (BTS' RapMon) / Kim Seokjin (BTS's Jin)

Jeon Jungkook (BTS' Jungkook) / Kim Taehyung (BTS's V)

Jung Hoseok (BTS's J-Hope)

 **Other Cast:**

Kang Seungyoon, Lee Seunghoon, Nam Taehyun, Song Mino (of Winner)

Lee Jinki (SHINee's Onew)

Park Chanyeol (EXO's Chanyeol) / Do Kyungsoo (EXO's D.O)

 **Rate:** T

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Genre:** Romance / AU

 **Warning!** BL / Min!top Park!bottom / DLDR

.

.

.

By. Red Casper

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka

.

 _Enjoy_

.

.

Chapter 1

"Min Yoongi.!"

pria berumur 27 tahun dengan kulit pucat itu memutar bola matanya kesal saat seseorang yang diyakininya bernama Kim Namjoon memanggil, mengganggu waktu tidur siangnya.

Namjoon adalah teman sekelasnya waktu SMA dan sekarang mereka tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen, dan hei, dia bahkan lebih tua setahun dari Namjoon. Jika saja Namjoon memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap seperti itu saat mereka berada dirumah, sumpah demi tempat tidurnya dia akan menendang keras-keras bokong namja yang lebih muda itu. Tapi sayang, mereka berada di kantor polisi distrik Gangnam, _kantor mereka_ , dan sialnya si Namjoon itu punya otak yang lebih tampan dari wajahnya membuatnya menjadi kepala polisi divisi _cyber crime_ diumur yang masih muda, dengan Yoongi sebagai anggota _, uh_ , bawahannya.

dengan berat hati Yoongi menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja dan bangkit dari kursi kerjanya. berjalan gontai ke arah ruangan Namjoon, "apa?" katanya lemas

"kesini sebentar" Namjoon tampak membolak balik setumpuk kertas di atas meja kerjanya. dia mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Yoongi sudah duduk di kursi di depannya sambil menguap lebar, membuat Namjoon mendenguskan tawa.

"aku punya sedikit tugas untukmu"

"sedikit tugas?" Yoongi mendelik, "sedikit tugas yang terakhir kali kau berikan padaku adalah menangkap hacker bernama Joker yang sama dengan mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami, dan berakhir dengan aku terbaring 2 minggu di rumah sakit kena ledakan di gudang penuh alat peledak karna ternyata si Joker itu adalah distributor alat peledak rakitan ilegal"

Yoongi mengatakan itu dengan satu tarikan nafas, dan Namjoon menggemakan tawa keras di ruangannya yang sempit. dia mengingat betul bagaimana Yoongi yang baru bangun setelah 3 hari tak sadarkan diri, bertanya dengan panik pada dokter apakah wajahnya baik-baik saja dan tetap merasa tidak senang setelah diberitahu bahwa hanya sedikit bagian punggung sebelah kanannya yang terbakar. Dia tidak bicara dengan Namjoon seminggu -bahkan di apartemen- setelah dokter bilang bahwa lukanya akan meninggalkan bekas kecuali di operasi plastik. Dan, _hell.._ Yoongi tidak akan mau menghabiskan tabungannya hanya untuk operasi plastik, tapi dia juga tidak terima tubuhnya yang putih dan mulus akhirnya cacat.

"yang penting aku tidak menyuruhmu menangkap si _Suga_ yang sembunyinya lebih mahir dari Joker dan lebih licin dari belut itu. kali ini benar-benar sedikit. aku janji"

Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, "baiklah. katakan padaku"

"kau akan mengurus seorang pria menggantikan Taehyung" Namjoon memilih beberapa lembar kertas dari tumpukan dokumen dan menyorongkannya pada Yoongi.

"Taehyun? Nam Tae? bukankah dia-"

"Taehyung. pakai G. Kim Taehyung"

pria di depan Namjoon itu sudah menatapnya tidak percaya, dia tau siapa Taehyung dan apa pekerjaannya

"Kim Taehyung _yang_ divisi pelayanan masyarakat itu? oh tidak, Namjoon, kau gila? aku anggota divisi _cyber crime_ , tugasku menangkap hacker illegal dan bekerja di depan komputer. bukan menolong nenek-nenek menyebrang jalan di bawah panas matahari. _Hell no_!"

Namjoon menatapnya dengan tatapan permohonan. dia memang bisa seenaknya berteriak dan menyuruh anggota lain mengerjakan ini itu, tapi tidak pada _hyung_ nya yang satu ini. Walaupun Namjoon atasan, tapi dia tidak bisa melawan tatapan dingin dan sikap galak Yoongi -well sebenarnya tak satu orangpun di divisi mereka yang bisa. Sejak SMA, Yoongi terkenal tak tersentuh, semua orang segan padanya, tak ada yang berani menantangnya atau membuatnya marah. Bukan karna Yoongi seorang ketua _geng_ berandalan atau apa, hanya saja pria itu cukup mahir melayangkan pukulan, tendangan, tamparan, sampai kata-kata yang menyakitkan hati.

"kumohon _hyung_. hanya 3 hari."

Yoongi menggeleng, mantap. "tidak mau"

"pekerjaannya gampang kok"

Yoongi masih menggeleng, dia benci sinar matahari "kalau gampang kenapa tidak diberikan pada yang lain saja?"

Namjoon memasang wajah cemberutnya, "tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. semua anggota di divisi itu sedang sibuk untuk persiapan ulang tahun provinsi 2 minggu lagi. Sebenarnya hampir semua divisi sibuk mempersiapkan acara itu, divisi kita adalah satu dari beberapa divisi yang tidak ikut andil. Seokjin hyung -ketua divisi pelayanan masyarakat- sangat bergantung padaku soal ini. dan aku tidak bisa memberikan tugas ini pada yang lain. kau kan tau, Hoseok dan Mino hyung sedang membantu penyelidikan kasus bunuh diri artis yang di upload di twitter itu, sedangkan Seunghoon hyung dan Taehyun sedang menyelidiki netizen yang dilaporkan oleh S*entertaiment. dan Jungkook menikah. hanya kau yang senggang, hyung. kumohon"

"Jungkook menikah? dengan siapa?"

Namjoon memutar bola matanya, "makanya kau jangan tidur terus di kantor dan perhatikan teman-temanmu, Hyung. kau menggantikan Taehyung karena dia menikah. dengan Jungkook. yatuhan. mereka bahkan pernah ketahuan berciuman di ruang barang bukti dan kau masih bertanya dengan siapa dia menikah? cek ulang mejamu, hyung. barangkali ada sebuah undangan pernikahan untukmu disana"

Yoongi mendesah berat, mengabaikan pernikahan rekan kerjanya, dia benar-benar berpikir tentang sinar matahari yang akan menyengatnya nanti, juga berbagai pekerjaan fisik yang tidak disukainya. akan tetapi, dia mengangguk, membuat Namjoon tersenyum sumringah. Yoongi mengambil kertas-kertas di depannya dan mulai membaca tentang tugasnya, selain itu suara Namjoon terdengar menjelaskan sebisanya.

ada foto seorang pria di kertas itu, pipinya Chubby dan matanya sipit, sedang tersenyum membuat matanya membentuk garis lurus.

"dia..."

"namanya Park Jimin" sambung Namjoon.

Yoongi menahan nafas kemudian menggumamkan "hmm" panjang. dia memang lebih suka penjelasan verbal dari pada membaca dokumen dengan font kecil-kecil membosankan. tapi dokumen tentang Park Jimin ini sedikit menarik perhatian. Yoongi mengerutkan kening, bingung, "jadi pekerjaanku..."

"mencarinya di kuburan mana saja di Seoul dan membawanya pulang. hanya itu. gampang kan?" jelas Namjoon

"kuburan?"

"secara harfiah –ada tanah, rumput, dan nisan. Bukan tempat penyimpanan abu –you know what I mean"

Yoongi mengerutkan kening, "dia bukan hantu kan?"

Namjoon tergelak, "tenang saja, Hyung. dia masih _orang_ "

"kalau begitu dia orang _gila_ " maki Yoongi. pria itu main-main sebenarnya, memaki orang memang sudah jadi kebiasaan Min Yoongi. Tapi dia kemudian melebarkan matanya saat melihat Namjoon mengangguk membenarkan makiannya.

"Cotard's Syndrom" lirih Namjoon prihatin melihat foto Park Jimin di kertas yang sudah diletakkan Yoongi diatas meja.

"Kot -apa?"

"Cotard's Syndrom, hyung" Namjoon menyodorkan lembaran lain pada Yoongi, "penyakit mental langka. hanya diderita oleh 1 dari 100 orang, sayangnya Park Jimin adalah 1 orang itu. Penyakit ini membuat penderitanya berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah mati. Park Jimin berpikir dia hanya mayat hidup dan merasa nyaman berada di kuburan, serta berpikir tidak perlu makan atau membersihkan diri karna menganggap dirinya mati"

"aku hanya perlu mengantarnya ke rumah? lalu dirumah, dia bagaimana? dia yatim piatu kan? dia juga tidak punya saudara. siapa yang akan merawatnya?" tanya Yoongi sambil membaca informasi tentang Park Jimin lagi.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi dengan heran. tak pernah hyungnya itu tertarik pada sesuatu seperti ini, "dia punya sepupu, seorang penyanyi band jalanan, Lee Jinki. kalau bukan karna Jinki, Park Jimin mungkin sudah tidak mandi berminggu-minggu dan giginya mungkin sudah menghitam. Park Jimin tinggal sendirian -kau sudah ambil alamatnya kan? ada password rumahnya juga disitu- Lee Jinki hanya datang dipagi dan malam hari untuk memandikan dan menyuapinya makan, lebih tepatnya memaksanya makan. anak itu benar-benar tak mau membuka mulutnya sampai dipaksa dengan sedikit kasar. Park Jimin sudah tau Taehyung akan datang mencarinya dan menariknya dari kuburan, membuatnya biasa tidak datang ke kuburan yang sama setiap hari. kau sudah mengerti pekerjaanmu?"

"aku hanya perlu mencarinya dan memaksanya pulang?"

Namjoon mengangguk. membiarkan Yoongi mengumpulkan berkas tentang Park Jimin dan membawanya keluar ruangan. Namjoon sempat berteriak senang melihat punggung Yoongi menghilang dibalik pintu, "thank you, hyung. datanglah ke pernikahan Jungkook!"

.

.

Author's Note:

Chapter 2 segera di posting _as soon as I get review_

 _FYI,_ Cotard's Syndrom adalah penyakit mental yang pertama kali 'ditemukan' oleh seorang dokter bernama Cotard, bahasa Indonesianya _Sindrom mayat hidup_. Saya baca tentang Cotard's Syndrom di sebuah blog psikologi dan langsung duduk di depan laptop selama 3 hari (yang bikin saya mengeluh sakit pinggang tiap malam) untuk mengetik cerita ini sebelum ide ceritanya hilang dibawa angin. hehehe

Penderita penyakit Cotard ini memiliki 'halusinasi' yang berbeda tentang kematiannya. Ada yang merasa tubuhnya berbau seperti daging busuk, ada juga yang merasa bahwa bulu-bulunya rontok, dll. Saya buat karakter Jimin mendapatkan halusinasi yang sama dengan seorang penderita (sekarang sudah sembuh) yang berhalusinasi bahwa tempatnya adalah kuburan.

FF ini banyak kekurangan, _so C &C are welcome_

 _Well, that's all_

Review?

 _Flyin kiss_ ,

Red Casper


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dead Man**

 **Cast:**

Min Yoongi (BTS's Suga)

Park Jimin (BTS's Jimin)

Kim Namjoon (BTS' RapMon) / Kim Seokjin (BTS's Jin)

Jeon Jungkook (BTS' Jungkook) / Kim Taehyung (BTS's V)

Jung Hoseok (BTS's J-Hope)

 **Other Cast:**

Kang Seungyoon, Lee Seunghoon, Nam Taehyun, Song Mino (of Winner)

Lee Jinki (SHINee's Onew)

Park Chanyeol (EXO's Chanyeol) / Do Kyungsoo (EXO's D.O)

 **Rate:** T

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Genre:** Romance / AU

 **Warning!** BL / Min!top Park!bottom / DLDR

.

.

.

By. Red Casper

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka

.

 _Enjoy_

.

.

Chapter 2

.

Min Yoongi menemukan Park Jimin di salah satu pekuburan di _Dongjak_ pukul 5 sore. dia mencarinya sejak 3 jam yang lalu dan mendesah lega. Namja yang tingginya sebelas dua belas dengan Yoongi itu sedang berjongkok di dekat kuburan tinggi, ada seikat bunga dan sebotol soju disana, memberi tau bahwa kuburan itu baru dikunjungi. Park Jimin menatap kosong bunga dan botol soju di depannya.

Yoongi melepas jaket dongkernya, menyisakan sebuah kemeja biru yang sudah berantakan, tak terselip lagi di celananya. dia berlari ke arah Jimin dan ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya. terima kasih pada Lee Jinki, Jimin cukup rapi untuk seseorang yang percaya bahwa dirinya telah mati; rambut terlihat jatuh dengan sangat rapi di dahi dan sebagian matanya, hoddie hitamnya kebesaran tapi terlihat begitu cocok ditubuhnya, dan sepatu converse merahnya bersih tanpa debu.

sepertinya Park Jimin baru sampai disana.

"Park Jimin?" panggil Yoongi

merasa disebut namanya, Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi. tatapannya kosong, namun Yoongi bisa melihat kesedihan, kegelisahan, dan kehancuran disana. Yoongi terenyuh, hatinya sakit melihat Park Jimin. apa yang terjadi pada pria itu hingga membuatnya seperti ini?

"kau ingat aku?" sambung Yoongi, dia melihat Jimin tak menjawab, masih menatapnya, "Min Yoongi, kakak kelasmu waktu SMP. ketua osis. ingat?"

"aku sudah mati" kata Jimin pendek penuh penekanan. membuat Yoongi menghembuskan nafas berat. tak ada guna mengingatkan Jimin tentang masa SMP-nya, _toh_ dia menganggap dirinya sudah mati dan tidak lagi berhubungan dengan dunia.

oh, ya.

Min Yoongi mengenal Park Jimin. Adik kelasnya semasa SMP; adik kelas yang selalu berada di klub yang sama dengannya, adik kelas yang dengan polosnya mengikuti Yoongi kemana-mana dan membuatnya marah-marah karna bosan diikuti, adik kelas yang selalu akan tersenyum walaupun dimarahi Yoongi, adik kelas yang tak akan bisa diacuhkannya semenjengkelkan apapun Jimin itu, adik kelas yang selalu ingin dilindunginya, adik kelas yang disayanginya, dan cinta pertamanya. Yoongi hanya tidak mengatakan apapun pada Namjoon karna terlalu malu mengakui bahwa dirinya pernah jatuh cinta. bahwa Min Yoongi yang galak dan dingin pernah bertekuk lutut di bawah sesuatu yang begitu lembut bernama cinta.

Min Yoongi yang lulus lebih dulu yakin bahwa Jimin akan menyusulnya di SMA yang sama -mengingat Jimin selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana bahkan ke kamar mandi dan juga tangisan lucu _tak ingin ditinggal_ yang dihadiahkannya untuk Yoongi saat kelulusan-, namun kemudian Jimin tidak terlihat sebagai siswa baru disekolahnya. Yoongi memutuskan mengecek Jimin di sekolah SMPnya -siapa tau anak itu tidak lulus- tapi dia tetap tidak menemukan Jimin. Park Jimin lulus walaupun nilainya memprihatinkan, akan tetapi tidak ada yang tau Jimin masuk SMA mana.

Sejak itu Yoongi tak pernah melihat Jimin lagi, tak mendengar informasi apapun tentangnya lagi, juga tak pernah tertarik jatuh cinta lagi. Hingga dia melihat wajah Jimin di berkas milik Taehyung jumat lalu. Yoongi tentu saja mengenali Jimin-nya, mengenali senyum itu, dan mata itu.

Yoongi tidak tau bagaimana cara Taehyung mengajak Jimin pulang -dan Min Yoongi tidak pernah bertanya, jadi dia berkata "Jimin- _ah_ , ayo pulang" dengan hati-hati meraih lengan Jimin. Namja itu melepas pegangan Yoongi di lengannya kemudian menekankan setiap kata-katanya di depan wajah Yoongi, "aku sudah mati. Harus. Berada. disini"

Yoongi menatap nanar Jimin yang mulai mematai bunga dan botol soju lagi. Min Yoongi tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan Jimin (walaupun hal itu menjadi urutan teratas di _wish-list_ Min Yoongi tiap tahun baru); tidak dalam keadaan seperti orang _mati_ begini. penyakit yang di derita Jimin membuat Min Yoongi menyesali diri karna tidak bisa memenuhi janji untuk menjaga Park Jimin, melindungi Jimin-nya.

kembali menghela nafas, Yoongi memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Jimin, "baiklah. kita disini sebentar saja ya?"

iya, _sebentar_.

 _sebentar_ , hingga matahari turun di ufuk barat, digantikan permadani gelap dengan bintang sebagai penghiasnya. angin malam berhembus, cukup dingin hingga Yoongi menyesal meninggalkan jaketnya di mobil.

 _sebentar_ , hingga membuat kaki Yoongi kesemutan. Yoongi bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau ada disana sepanjang sore, dibawah sinar matahari yang dibencinya.

 _sebentar_ , hingga penjaga kuburan -yang dengan tatapan penuh curiga- datang menyuruh mereka pulang.

"ayo pulang, Jim" Yoongi mau tak mau menarik paksa lengan Jimin. pemilik lengan itu dengan kuat melepaskan pegangan di lengannya, dan kembali berjongkok disana,

"ayolah," Yoongi tersenyum minta maaf pada penjaga kuburan yang bersikeras akan berada disana sampai mereka pulang, dan dengan sangat terpaksa dia memiringkan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya di depan dahi -sebuah tanda untuk memberi tau bahwa Jimin gila- membuat _pak_ penjaga kubur berempati dan memberi sedikit waktu untuk dirinya memaksa Jimin beranjak dari sana. Jika nanti Jimin sembuh, ingatkan Yoongi untuk minta maaf karna menyebutnya gila

-Jimin memang gila _sih_.

Eh? siapa yang tadi menyebut Jimin gila? oh, ayolah.. _namja_ manis itu hanya sedang kehilangan akal warasnya dan sedang sakit mental.

Yoongi memutuskan melipat lengan bajunya dan menyiapkan tenaga. mengangkat Jimin yang kemudian memberontak di bahunya (dengan kepala di belakang punggung dan kaki di depan dada). Jimin yang kurang makan jadi lebih ringan membuat Yoongi tak begitu kesulitan menggendongnya kedalam mobil, memakaikannya sabuk pengaman, berharap Jimin tak bisa melepas sabuk pengaman itu -dan yah, Jimin memang tak tau cara melepas sabuk pengaman- mereka pergi dari sana, menuju rumah Jimin.

Pria yang diyakini Yoongi bernama Lee Jinki sudah menunggu di depan apartemen dengan cemas (sepertinya Yoongi terlambat membawa Jimin pulang). Dan menurut Yoongi, semua orang akan langsung percaya jika Jinki bilang bahwa Jimin adalah kembarannya, itu karena wajah mereka yang kelewat mirip untuk dua orang yang berstatus _sepupu_. pipi chubby, senyum ramah, dan mata yang akan meninggalkan bentuk garis saat sedang tersenyum atau tertawa. bedanya, saat tersenyum Jimin akan membentuk garis lurus di matanya sedangkan mata Lee Jinki akan berbentuk bulan sabit, melengkung sempurna.

Lee Jinki menyambut Yoongi -dengan Jimin di bahunya- dan mempersilahkannya membawa Jimin ke kamar. Jimin langsung duduk tanpa ekspresi di tempat tidurnya, menatap kosong kedepan.

"terima kasih. kau orang yang menggantikan Taehyung?" kata Jinki yang sudah membawa baki kedalam kamar. baki itu berisi semangkuk nasi dengan sup untuk Jimin dan secangkir teh untuk Yoongi.

"hanya 3 hari. tak perlu bertrima kasih, aku digaji untuk itu" jawab Yoongi yang sudah menyesap tehnya di sofa dekat tempat tidur Jimin. Dia mematai Jinki yang mulai menyuapi Jimin. ah bukan. memaksa Jimin makan.

Jinki sudah tau, hanya menyodorkan sendok dengan nasi kedepan mulut Jimin sama dengan melempar sayuran ke kandang singa, _sia-sia_ , tidak akan disentuh. Jimin memang tidak akan melempar sendok itu atau bahkan memberontak karna tidak mau makan, tapi dia akan diam saja tidak mau membuka mulut. Karna itu, jari tengah dan ibu jari Jinki meraih pipi Jimin dan menekannya agar rahang itu mau terbuka. namun itu bukan hal yang mudah, Jimin benar-benar tidak bergeming.

"kenapa dia?" tanya Yoongi, akhirnya.

"tidak mau makan"

"bukan itu maksudku. kenapa dia begini? Cotard kan?"

Jinki hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sambil terus mencoba membuka mulut Jimin. "depresi. aku pernah membaca tentang penyakit ini, mereka bilang salah satu penyebabnya adalah depresi. Memang sih, siapa yang tidak akan depresi kalau orang tuanya meninggal bunuh diri seperti itu"

alis Yoongi terangkat, kaget "bunuh diri?"

"ayahnya yang bunuh diri. kau polisi kan? harusnya kau tau, Taehyung juga tau tentang ini"

Taehyung tau? berarti mungkin informasi itu terpampang rapi di berkas yang diberikan Namjoon. Yoongi memang tak membaca semuanya, _terlalu malas_. dia hanya sempat membaca bahwa Jimin yatim piatu karna orang tuanya meninggal.

"aku divisi cyber crime jadi tidak terlalu tau kasus seperti ini"

lebih tepatnya Yoongi lebih banyak tidur jika tidak ada kerjaan, membuatnya tidak peduli pada kasus lain selain kasus yang di tanganinya.

"uh, keren" ujar Jinki bersemangat, melupakan Jimin sejenak "kau bisa _hacking_?"

Yoongi tertawa pelan menanggapi, "tentu saja. hanya tidak boleh menggunakannya sembarangan"

Jinki kembali menyuapi Jimin, masih menyisakan pujian kagum dibibirnya tentang pekerjaan Yoongi. walaupun di dalam hati Yoongi merengek tentang betapa melelahkannya mengejar musuh-musuh tak terlihat itu.

"jadi, kenapa orang tuanya?"

Jinki menekan-nekan layar ponselnya, _membalas pesan_ , sebelum kemudian menjawab, "yang aku tau ayahnya membunuh bibiku dengan menekan bantal di wajahnya saat bibiku tidur kemudian menggantung diri. Jimin sedang mengajar dance waktu itu. aku pikir, jika hari itu Jimin ada di rumah bisa jadi dia akan dibunuh juga.

bukan masalah rumah tangga sepertinya, mengingat ayah Jimin adalah orang yang mencintai keluarga. Mungkin masalah keuangan. Kau tau, Jimin ikut bekerja setelah dia lulus SMP tapi ekonomi mereka tidak berubah dengan signifikan –terlalu banyak pengeluaran dan hutang. Setelah pemakaman, Jimin menjual rumahnya, menolak di introgasi dan semua jenis penyelidikan tentang orang tuanya, kemudian pindah kesini. aku mulai merawatnya 2 bulan yang lalu tapi aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama dia begini, mungkin belum terlalu lama krna giginya belum berkarang"

Yoongi menatap Jimin, tak menyangka pemuda itu akan mengalami hal seberat itu, "kau tidak membawanya kedokter?"

Jinki tersenyum sedih, masih mencoba menyuapi Jimin. walaupun dia agak sedikit kasar, tapi Yoongi tau Jinki menyayangi Jimin "kami tidak punya uang, aku juga yatim piatu. Aku hanya memiliki Jimin sebagai keluarga, begitupun dia. Dan tabungan Jimin hampir habis karna 2 bulan ini dia berhenti bekerja, sedangkan aku hanya musisi jalanan yang tidak tentu penghasilannya."

belum sempat Yoongi merespon jawaban itu, Jinki memanggilnya, "Yoongi ssi"

"ne?"

Jinki melayangkan senyum minta maaf pada Yoongi, benar-benar senyum dengan rasa bersalah, "Taehyung belum pernah melakukan ini, tapi bisakah kau menyuapinya? aku harus pergi sekarang. bandku akan tampil dan keuanganku berasal dari band ini."

"tentu" sahut Yoongi cepat. dia meletakkan cangkir tehnya di lantai dekat kaki sofa, karna di kamar itu tidak ada meja selain meja nakas super kecil yang sudah penuh hanya dengan sebuah lampu tidur dan mangkuk sup Jimin.

Jinki tersenyum lega, dia bangkit, membiarkan Yoongi mengambil tempatnya dan segera menyambar mantel yang tergantung di blakang pintu.

"dia akan tertidur jika dia mengantuk dan dia tidak akan kemana-mana di malam hari begini. hanya perlu memastikan dia cukup makan kemudian kau boleh pulang. terima kasih, Yoongi ssi" setelah itu Yoongi mendengar suara pintu ditutup. dia menatap Jimin yang pucat dan kurus kemudian menghela nafas berat (yang entah sudah berapa kali dilakukannnya setelah melihat Jimin hari ini).

Jimin mulai bekerja setelah lulus SMP, makanya Yoongi tak menemukan Jimin di SMA manapun di Seoul. kenyataan ini membuat hati Yoongi semakin sakit.

Yoongi mengambil mangkuk sup dan mulai menyendoknya. "makanlah, Jim"

Jimin tidak bergeming, tentu saja. Yoongi mengingat bagaimana Jinki meremas pipi Jimin kuat untuk membuka mulutnya, tapi Yoongi tidak ingin melakukan itu, dia tau hal tersebut akan menyakiti Jimin. jadi, Yoongi menatap Jimin sejenak kemudian mengambil keputusan.

 _tidak apa-apa jika aku melakukan ini, kan?_. lalu dia menyuap sesendok nasi kemulutnya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Yoongi akan menyuapi Jimin dengan caranya sendiri.

cara Yoongi tentu tidak langsung berhasil, Jimin masih tetap dengan ekspresi yang sama, tak bergerak. tapi pria pucat itu dengan sabar menekan-nekan bibir Jimin dengan bibirnya sendiri. bibir itu lembut dan manis, membuat Yoongi dengan tidak sengaja malah menelan makanan dimulutnya.

"baiklah. ini tidak akan berhasil" bisik Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri. bukannya membuat Jimin makan, Yoongi malah jadi tak karuan begini. Jantungnya serasa mau meledak saat merasakan lembut dan manis Jimin di bibirnya, darahnya berdesir, dan bulu kuduk di belakang lehernya berdiri.

Yoongi membawa tangan kanannya mengelus pipi Jimin yang tirus, merasakan dingin kulit Jimin disana. Jantung Yoongi berdetak lebih cepat, dulu dia suka sekali menatap wajah Jimin dari dekat dan menyimpan tiap lekukannya dalam hati dan memorinya, kemudian setelah banyak tahun berlalu, menatapi wajah Jimin tetaplah menjadi hal yang disukainya.

Min Yoongi pernah jatuh cinta. sekali sepanjang 27 tahun hidupnya. Jatuh pada Jimin dan sekarang dia sadar masih jatuh untuk pria manis itu.

merindukan Jimin, Yoongi menangkup tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya, menikmati setiap helaian rambut hitam Jimin yang menyentuh pipinya. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi sakura yang menguar dari tubuh kurus Jimin dan memahat setiap inchi bentuk tubuh itu dalam ingatannya. "aku merindukanmu, Jimin-ah"

air mata menetes di wajah Yoongi yang tersembunyi di balik ribuan helai surai hitam Jimin, merasakan setiap kesedihan Jimin dihatinya, dia begitu ingin melidungi Jimin yang dulu selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana, dan sekarang dia ingin melindungi Jimin yang hidup bagai mati. "aku merindukanmu, sayangku. _sadar_ lah Jim, kumohon"

.

.

TBC

.

.

. 

A/N:

Chapter 2 updated…

FF ini _benar-benar_ fiksi. Jadi saya akan minta maaf akan segala kekurangannya, terutama tentang:

Saya udah googling, surfing, browsing tentang Dongjak dan beberapa pemakaman di Seoul tapi _teteup_ ga ketemu info bagus soal pemakaman disana. Saya malah bingung ini author lain tau pemakaman di Korea dari mana. Dari video kah? Drama kah? Atau malah pernah ke Korea kah? Pokoknya gitu deh (apa sih?)

Critics and comments are welcome.

Kalau ada yang tau sedikit (banyak lebih bagus), _you can let me know_

Siapa tau saya bisa jadiin referensi untuk _ngedit_ chapter berikutnya ( _oh yas, this fic was finished, just need to publish_ )

Readers tersayang tenang, fic ini bakal update tiap hari kalo ga ada hambatan, ditunggu aja. Saya bisa publishnya tengah malem menjelang pagi WITA, jadi readers bangun pagi udah ditunggu update _an_ TDM, asik kan? Hahahahaha. _Tolong abaikan saya_.

Semoga ceritanya sesuai dengan harapan readers sekalian ya…. Kalo ga sesuai yaa~ sesuain aja..

Pengen bales review satu-satu tapi virus _males_ Yoongi menular, lol. Tapi makasih lo yang udah "nyumbang review". Saya sampe gemeteran tiap baca review dari temen-temen semua dan saya bales semua reviewnya _dalam hati_ sambil ketawa-ketiwi kayak orang gila.

 _Baydewey,_ Kalo kebetulan ada readers yang udah baca _The Pieces of Your Love_ (ehempromosiehem) dan minta sequel or prequel, ga janji ya ganteng-ganteng cantik-cantik, tapi tetep diusahain (kenapa malah bahas TPOYL disini?) *jangandiabaikan /plak/

 _Well, that's all_

Review?

 _Deep Bow,_

Red Casper


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dead Man**

 **Rate:** T

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Genre:** Romance / AU

 **Warning!** BL / Min!top Park!bottom / DLDR

.

.

.

By. Red Casper

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka

.

 _Enjoy_

.

.

Chapter 3

"eoh, halo?" suara berat seseorang menggema ditelinga Yoongi saat panggilan telponnya tersambung. Yoongi bersandar pada _Juke_ putih miliknya yang kini sedang terparkir di sebuah pekuburan tua dekat Incheon.

"apa obat untuk orang depresi?" tanya Yoongi langsung, mengundang desis jenaka dari sebrang sana.

"si _to-the-point_ Min Yoongi. aku akan menjawabnya kalau kau basa-basi dulu denganku, dan panggil aku _hyung_ , sialan"

mata Yoongi menyipit kesal. walau begitu, tatapannya tetap tertuju pada pria yang sedang duduk di salah satu kubur dekat pintu gerbang, "aku tau kau sibuk dengan segala jadwal operasimu itu. cepat beri tau aku"

"aku rela meninggalkan jadwal operasiku pada dokter lain hanya untuk mendengarmu basa-basi, Min Yoongi. ayo cepat, atau kau tidak akan mendapat jawabanmu"

Yoongi orang yang keras kepala, membuatnya susah setuju pada sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak sesuai jalannya. akan tetapi, orang yang menyahut di sebrang sana juga sama keras kepalanya.

biasanya Yoongi akan langsung memutuskan panggilan saat sepupunya itu mulai menagih hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan, namun Yoongi akan membutuhkan yang satu ini, jadi dia berdehem keras lalu berkata dengan sangat terpaksa, "apa kabar, Chanyeol Hyung?"

sedetik kemudian tawa menggelegar dari sebrang _line_ telponnya, membuat Yoongi tak henti-henti mengumpat dalam hati, "kau sedang benar-benar butuh ya? biasanya susah sekali membujukmu"

"hyung..!"

Chanyeol terdengar batuk-batuk setelah terlalu lama tertawa, "baiklah sepupuku sayang. Obatnya tergantung penderita, tapi biasanya diberi anti-depresan dan terapi kalau sudah parah. siapa yang depresi?"

"cuma itu?" tanya Yoongi, mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"memang cum-. jangan bilang kalau kau depresi sersan Min, aku akan melaporkanmu pada ibumu"

"bukan aku..." sergah Yoongi kesal. _dan aku bukan sersan, dokter bodoh_

"lalu?"

"..."

"Yoongi?"

"pacarku"

Yoongi mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh dan dia tersenyum menang membayangkan Chanyeol pasti jatuh dari kursinya dan sekarang sedang mencoba berdiri dengan tangan bergantung di meja, "pa...pacar? Min Yoongi punya pacar? Yoongi-ku yang dingin tidak berperasaan punya pacar? oh, aku akan percaya tuhan mulai sekarang"

mau tidak mau Yoongi tergelak mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

biarlah begini. walaupun Jimin belum tentu menerimanya saat Jimin sembuh nanti (tapi Yoongi benar-benar tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Jimin _harus_ menerimanya), setidaknya dia sudah menjadi pacar yang baik saat Jimin masih sakit. Min Yoongi cuma ingin melindungi Jimin-nya.

"pacarmu depresi?"

Yoongi sebenarnya tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang itu, tapi tidak ada salahnya mendiskusikan penyakit Jimin pada seorang dokter. yah, walaupun Chanyeol adalah dokter spesialis jantung (yang sama skali tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyakit yang di derita Jimin), setidaknya dia masih bergelar dokter dan mengerti tentang kesehatan. Yoongi sih cuma bisa utak-atik program computer dan sejenisnya. ah, dia juga bisa menendang dan memukul orang dengan baik.

"depresi dengan sangat parah, hingga membuatnya mengira kalau dia sudah mati"

"aah~ Cotard?"

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya takjub. benar kan? setidaknya Chanyeol tau sedikit tentang penyakit Jimin, "kau tau penyakit itu?"

"oh, yeah. sindrom mayat hidup. aku pernah dengar dari Kyungsoo, pacarku"

"cih. pacar? Park Chanyeol punya pacar? Chanyeol hyung-ku yang kerempeng dan tidak percaya tuhan punya pacar? daebak" kata Yoongi mengulang perkataan Chanyeol, dengan nada datar tanpa intonasi dan tanpa minat, membuat Chanyeol di sebrang sana tertawa keras.

 _Have a conversation with Min Yoongi is a crazy fun thing_. menyebalkan tapi _asik_.

"Pacarku itu dokter spesialis penyakit jiwa. aku akan membantu membuat janji dengannya untuk memeriksa pacarmu. tertarik? yah, aku sih cuma tidak tega membiarkan sepupuku sayang yang akhirnya punya pacar bersedih tentang pacarnya itu"

oh, baiklah. Yoongi menaruh banyak minat untuk yang satu ini, senyumnya mengembang dan menelan semua umpatan dan gengsinya untuk Chanyeol bulat-bulat kemudian membuat sebuah suara nasal yang lucu, "terima kasih, hyung"

Chanyeol kembali tertawa di ujung sana, merasa gemas dengan sepupu satu-satunya itu, "aku akan menghubungimu, Yoongi sayang"

"akan kutunggu"

"ah, ngomong-ngomong, beritahu aku nama seseorang yang berhasil melelehkan es dihatimu itu"

Yoongi tersenyum hangat menatap pria yang masih setia duduk dekat kuburan, "Jimin. Park Jimin".

 _bip_

Yoongi kembali menatap Jimin dari kejauhan. Pria mungil itu sudah berbaring di lantai kuburan yang sudah tua dan berlumut termakan usia. Yoongi menengok arlojinya kemudan memutuskan untuk membawa Jimin pulang sekarang, jadi dia mendekati Jimin, menyelipkan lengan di leher dan lututnya yang sedang berbaring kemudian mengangkat Jimin dengan bridal style ke mobil.

Yoongi sedang memasang seat belt saat Jimin bersuara tanpa intonasi, "aku mau disini. tidak mau ke apartemen"

Yoongi tersenyum, dia ingat mungkin Jimin yang sehat akan merengek sambil menarik-narik kemejanya saat mengatakan itu.

"sayang.." kata Yoongi enteng ( _well_ , skarang Jimin kan pacarnya) sambil menyandarkan kepala Jimin ke dadanya, membiarkan Jimin mendengar gemuruh detak jantungnya, "kita bisa kesini lagi besok. ini sudah hampir malam"

Jimin masih diam, dan Yoongi masih tersenyum saat menemukan wajah Jimin tanpa ekspresi. dia mengecup surai hitam Jimin cukup lama, kemudian membawa mobil itu pergi dari sana, menuju rumah Jimin.

pukul 07.00 malam

Yoongi tidak menemukan Jinki di apartemen Jimin. mungkin masih _manggung_. Yoongi mendudukkan Jimin di atas tempat tidur dan menyelimuti bagian pinggang hingga kaki. Dia kemudian membuka satu-satunya lemari di kamar itu dan mulai memilih kaus yang akan dipakaikannya pada Jimin, menggantikan jumper putih yang sudah kotor kena lumut dan tanah.

Yoongi membantu Jimin melepaskan Jumpernya, tak ada pakaian lain di balik jumper itu membuat jantung Yoongi kembali bergemuruh di dalam sana saat melihat tubuh bagian atas Jimin yang polos tanpa sehelai benang. kulit Jimin begitu pucat, hampir sepucat miliknya, tubuhnya kurus tapi mulus tanpa cacat. Yoongi memalingkan pandangannya, kemana saja asal jangan Jimin. dia meremas kuat kaus hitam yang dipegangnya kemudian mulai memukul bagian dadanya sendiri, "jantung bodoh, berhentilah berdetak kencang begitu. membuatku lemas saja"

Yoongi menghela nafas, dia baru akan memakaikan kaus pada Jimin. namun sesuatu dalam dirinya menghentikannya. alih-alih memakaikan baju, Yoongi malah mengangkat tangannya meraih tengkuk Jimin dan dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher itu. Yoongi meninggalkan satu kecupan ringan disetiap inci kulit leher dan pundak Park Jimin. tersenyum puas, dia kemudian menggesekkan hidungnya di bawah telinga Jimin. matanya terpejam, menikmati setiap kehangatan dari kulit Jimin di kulitnya. "Jim. sayangku"

tersadar dengan suaranya sendiri, Yoongi segera menarik wajahnya, "kau gila, Min Yoongi. kau akan memperkosa anak dibawah umur yang sedang tidak sadar" makinya pada diri sendiri. Yoongi tidak benar-benar ingin meniduri Jimin, tapi jika dia meneruskannya dia takut tak akan bisa menahan diri. Dan sebagai pemberitahuan, Jimin bukan benar-benar anak dibawah umur, dia hanya 2 tahun lebih muda dari Yoongi, tapi wajah manis itu selalu mengingatkan Yoongi pada Jimin si anak SMP

dengan cepat, Yoongi memakaikan kaus hitam yang sedari tadi di pegangnya pada Jimin sebelum tubuh itu kembali menggodanya. saat itu ponselnya bergetar, pertanda pesan masuk. dari Chanyeol.

 _aku langsung menghubungi Soo-ie setelah telpon darimu._

 _besok jam 2 siang di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja,_

 _bagian penyakit jiwa ada di sebelah selatan,_

 _kau bisa lewat pintu selatan dan bertanya pada resepsionis disana_

 _katakan kau punya janji dengan dokter Do Kyungsoo._

 _semoga pacarmu cepat sembuh._

 _lihat bagaimana aku mencintaimu?_

 _tak perlu berterima kasih_

Yoongi tersenyum melihat pesan itu, dia memang tidak akan berterima kasih secara langsung tapi dia berjanji akan meretas perusahaan game favorit Chanyeol hingga kakaknya itu bisa mendownload game apapun dari sana secara gratis.

oke, Yoongi mengaku, Akun peretas ber-name tag _suga_ yang terkenal di divisinya lebih mahir menyembunyikan diri dari Joker dan lebih licin dari pada belut adalah miliknya. tak ada yang tau, bahkan ketua divisinya. Namjoon pernah menugaskan Yoongi untuk mencari hacker bernama Suga itu dan tentu saja tak tertangkap. bagaimana bisa Yoongi menangkap dirinya sendiri?

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel, dia menatap Jimin yang mulai tertidur. Yoongi membantu Jimin berbaring, setelah itu dia meninggalkan kecupan lain di kening Jimin. Setelah bertemu lagi dengan Jimin, Yoongi jadi menyukai _skinship_

"jangan tidur dulu sayang, kau belum makan"

tepat setelah kata-kata Yoongi itu keluar dari bibirnya, mata Jimin tertutup sempurna. dia tertidur. dan Yoongi hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihatnya, "sudahlah" gumamnya. tangan Yoongi membelai lembut wajah pucat Jimin.

"aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin"

.

TBC

.

.

A/N:

Chapter 3 updated.. ada yang nungguin? Hehe /ngarep yaelah

Terima kasih kepada para readers dan juga reviewer atas support dan waktunya untuk membaca FF gaje saya ini. *deep bow* Karna lagi rajin, saya bales review satu-satu dari chap 1 ya..

 **JiminVivi** ini di lanjut, skarang udah chap 3. Chap 2 udah baca? ;)

 **Chaniie97** makasih loo, hahaha. Chap 3 up, Chap 2 udah baca?

 **Soyu567** :-O Jim pasti sembuh, soalnya dokternya kece. hahaha

 **Kaizen Katsumoto** HAIK. Arigatougozaimashu (?) Jim udah keluar di Chap 2 tuh. Gimana?

 **minchimin** Fic ini mungkin yang paling _fast_ (update-nya tiap hari looh)

 **sersanjung** saya juga ngeri waktu pertama kali baca, tapi saya ga bikin Jimin se-ngeri itu, kasian uri Jimin-ie. Haik. Gamsahamnida~

 **Seoltang** Thank you

 **SooChan** oh yas, I will… thanks for support

 **Tiwi21** eerr,, iya dilanjutin sampe tamat (?) tenang aja. Ditunggu yaaa, tiap hari up ko

 **ChiminChim** gomawong (?) up tiap hari loh

 **Dhewii Kim** yaah~ makasih kalo suka, tapi sesungguhnya saya masih awam untuk urusan medis-medisan.

 **Dororong** hahaha, pas baca frase _hidup bagai mati_ saya pikir "eh, alay" tapi pas baca ulang TDM ternyata saya juga pake frase itu, ternyata saya yang menciptakan frase alay itu, dan ternyata lagi saya juga alaayy… hahahaha. Okey, abaikan yang ini. terima kasih supportnya

 **loriNara** eh, jangan sedih. Hiks hiks. Ini dilanjut. Udah ga sedih lagi? Hiks hiks

 **sxgachim** waah, makasih. Eh eh iya saya.. sudah dilanjut, semoga asupan YoonMin-nya cukup

 **elizanurani9697** yaiya kamu yang rela dek, Jimin mah kagak. BTW, tadi saya baca _aguS_ saya jadi bingung, kok kamu kenal tante saya? Hahaha, ternyata itu Suga yaelah..

 **jchimchimo** ini dilanjut. Harus penasaran biar review terus. Haha.

 **ChimSza95** kebetulan setelah selama ini saya hidup, saya juga baru tau kalo sindrom begituan ternyata eksis di dunia ini (?) yeey, Jimin!bottom team, fighting! Silahkaan, semoga suka dan baca terus yaaa~

Eh, by the way, tiap dipanggil "thor" saya ngebayangin saya pake baju besi, punya sayap merah dan bawa-bawa palu yang super berat. Hahaha. Dipanggil _Thor_ gapapa sih, tapi saya dipanggil _Casper_ atau _Kasper_ di perkumpulan author FF (bukan komunitas, hanya kumpulan author gaje) jadi kalo boleh, dipanggil Casper deh, atau Kasper. Thank you *Flyin' kiss

Review?

 _Deep Bow, Red Casper_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dead Man**

 **Rate:** T

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Genre:** Romance / AU

 **Warning!** BL / Min!top Park!bottom / YoonMin / DLDR

.

.

.

By. Red Casper

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka

.

 _Enjoy_

.

.

Chapter 4

.

 _tok tok tok_

"nng?" Yoongi melenguh dari balik selimut tebalnya. kakinya menendang-nendang kesal karna seseorang disana dengan kurang ajarnya mengganggu waktu tidurnya yang berharga.

 _tok tok tok_

Yoongi membuka mata sejenak hanya untuk menengok jam digital di rak yang sekarang sedang menunjukkan pukul 08.47 kemudian menutup mata lagi. dia sedang 'tugas lapangan' jadi tidak perlu khawatir terlambat datang ke kantor. dan jam 9 itu masih terlalu pagi, mengingat semalam dia pulang pukul 2 dari rumah Jimin karna menunggu Jinki yang malam itu tidak datang. dia dengan sangat terpaksa meninggalkan Jimin yang tidur tanpa makan.

 _tok tok tok tok_

"hyung, cepat buka pintu"

suara Kim Namjoon. Yoongi bersumpah demi Park Jimin dia akan menendang bokong si pengganggu tidurnya itu.

"hyuuuuuung"

Yoongi dengan kesal bangkit dari tempatnya dan membuka pintu dengan kasar, "brengsek. apa sih?"

dia menemukan Namjoon berdiri di depan pintu dengan ponsel di tangannya. Namjoon terlihat belum mandi tapi dia hanya mengenakan handuk putih yang menutupi pinggang hingga lututnya, "Lee Jinki ingin bicara denganmu." katanya sambil menyerahkan ponselnya pada Yoongi lalu dengan cepat berbalik menuju kamarnya.

belum sempat Namjoon menghilang di balik pintu, Yoongi menyadari sesuatu, "yah! kau belum pergi kerja?"

Namjoon nyengir padanya, "aku masih sedikit sibuk disini" kemudian menutup pintu.

Yoongi mendengus. dia yang pulang larut tadi malam menemukan ruang tamu apartemennya berantakan dengan pakaian berserakan diatas sofa. melihat kemeja warna biru tua -seragam polisi- bernametag Kim Seokjin yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu kamar Namjoon, Yoongi sudah tau kesibukan apa yang dimaksud bocah mesum itu.

"halo?" Yoongi berjalan gontai ke dapur untuk mencari air minum sambil menjawab telpon.

"Yoongi ssi?"

"ne?"

Lee Jinki menghela nafas lega disana, "syukurlah. aku tidak tau nomor telponmu, jadi aku menelpon Taehyung untuk bertanya. tapi dia sedang sedikit sibuk waktu aku menelpon, kau tau dia pengantin baru" Yoongi terkekeh mendengarnya. Jinki melanjutkan, "dia memberiku nomor telpon ketua divisi-mu dan ternyata dia juga sama sibuknya. Yatuhan ada apa dengan semua orang? tapi untunglah dia serumah denganmu"

Yoongi masih tergelak "jadi ada apa?"

"ini agak aneh. tapi Jimin menanyakanmu sejak dia bangun tidur"

Yoongi menghentikan acara minum airnya, kemudian meletakan gelas di benches dengan sangat perlahan, "Jimin?

...menanyakanku?"

"iya. dan dia benar-benar menolak makanannya. biasanya dia tidak akan memberontak, tapi kali ini dia menepis sendoknya sambil terus menanyakanmu. aku sebentar lagi harus pergi kerja, bisakah kau kesini? aku tau ini bukan pekerjaanmu, tapi-"

"aku kesana" potong Yoongi. dia segera memutuskan panggilan telpon kemudian melempar ponsel Namjoon di atas sofa terdekat dan pergi mandi.

.

Yoongi menekan bel rumah Jimin 40 menit kemudian. Jinki membukakan pintu dengan senyum penuh kelegaan. pria bermata sipit itu sudah siap berangkat dengan ripped-jeans nya, sebuah kaos hitam bergambar wajah seorang penyanyi rock terkenal, dan sepatu boot bertali. dia memegang jaket jeans dan sebuah tas gitar di tangannya.

"syukurlah kau datang. aku harus pergi sekarang. Jimin sedang menonton tv, dia sudah mandi dan makanannya sudah aku hangatkan lagi karna dari pagi dia sama skali tak mau makan. Jimin memang biasa tidak menghabiskan makanannya jadi-"

"aku mengerti" potong Yoongi. Jinki benar-benar terdengar seperti _baby sitter_

"terima kasih" setelah itu Jinki pergi. Yoongi masuk kedalam rumah setelah melepas sepatu conversenya di depan dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah. dia langsung menemukan Jimin duduk di sofa depan tv, dia tidak menonton seperti yang dikatakan Jinki, dia hanya menatap kosong kedepan pada tv yang sedang menayangkan acara anak-anak.

Yoongi duduk disamping Jimin, rambut namja manis itu masih basah dan ada wangi sabun aroma sakura yang masih kuat menguar dari sekelilingnya. Jimin memakai kaus abu-abu lengan panjang dan celana pendek selutut. Yoongi terkekeh pelan melihat _beanie_ warna monokrom yang dipakaikan Jinki dikepala Jimin, membuat pemuda itu semakin menggemaskan.

"Yoongi hyung?"

Yoongi mengangkat kening, terkejut saat Jimin memanggil namanya. walaupun dengan intonasi datar, tapi Jimin menatapnya. menatap tepat kearah mata Yoongi, bukan tatapan kosong yang selalu menatap entah kemana. membuat Yoongi lemas terlalu bahagia karna kenyataan bahwa akhirnya Jimin menyadari kehadirannya. Dia memeluk pundak Jimin dan menyandarkan tubuh itu di dadanya, "aku disini, sayang".

merasa sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali memasang tatapan kosong andalannya.

"kau belum makan, hm?" Yoongi mengusap lengan Jimin yang berada dalam rengkuhannya dengan sayang dan menggenggam tangan kanan Jimin penuh kasih "aku akan menyuapimu lalu kita pergi ke dokter. oke?"

Yoongi baru akan berdiri dari tempatnya, tapi tangannya yang sedang memegang tangan Jimin ditahan, dia menatap Jimin dengan kaget,

"Hyung bilang akan pergi ke kuburan kemarin"

tak ada yang berubah dari intonasi suara Jimin begitu juga raut wajahnya, tapi Yoongi benar-benar bersyukur Jimin sudah mau meresponnya. dia menciumi tangan Jimin yang menahannya berulang-ulang, "kita akan kesana setelah kita ke dokter. aku janji kita akan kesana, seperti yang kau mau. sayangku" dan setelah kata-kata itu terlontar, Jimin melepaskan pegangannya pada Yoongi dan Yoongi pergi ke dapur mengambil makanan untuk Jimin.

.

.

Mungkin Min Yoongi terlalu bersemangat membawa Jimin ke dokter hingga dia memarkirkan _juke_ -nya di halaman parkir rumah sakit satu jam lebih cepat dari pada yang di janjikan. atau lebih tepatnya Yoongi tidak bisa terlalu lama berduaan dengan Jimin di rumahnya.

Jangan salahkan Yoongi, salahkan Jimin.

salahkan Jimin yang tidak mau bergeming jika disuap pakai sendok. salahkan Jimin yang hanya akan membuka mulutnya -walau sedikit- jika yang menyuapinya adalah lidah Yoongi. salahkan Jimin yang memiliki bibir lebih manis dari pada madu hingga Yoongi enggan melepaskannya walaupun piring makanan Jimin sudah kosong. dan salahkan Jimin karna sudah tidak sengaja membangunkan monster dalam tubuh Yoongi sehingga tangan pria pucat itu mulai bergerak nakal di dada dan perutnya. Jika Yoongi tidak segera menarik diri dari Jimin, dia mungkin sudah mengutuk diri sendiri karna meniduri orang yang jiwanya sedang sakit. salahkan Jimin lagi, siapa suruh dia tidak menolak.

"aku tidak butuh dokter" bisik Jimin saat Yoongi sedang melepas seat-belt yang menahan Jimin di kursinya.

"kau memang tidak butuh dokter, sayang. kau cuma butuh obatnya" jawab Yoongi. dia membantu Jimin turun dari mobil dan menuntunya masuk kedalam lobi rumah sakit.

ruangan dokter Do Kyungsoo berada di lantai 2 sebelah kiri. begitu yang dikatakan resepsionis saat Yoongi bertanya. jadi disanalah mereka, berdiri di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat-putih dengan nama dr. Kyungsoo. Do disampingnya. Yoongi mengetuk 2 kali tapi tidak ada jawaban. mungkin mereka memang datang terlalu cepat. dia mengerling pada Jimin yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"kita ke kafetaria di bawah dulu, kau mau?"

Jimin menggeleng, sangat lemah hingga gelengan itu hampir tak kentara. Yoongi akhirnya berniat membawa Jimin jalan-jalan sebelum waktu perjanjian mereka dengan sang dokter, namun suara sesuatu yang pecah sangat keras dari dalam ruangan dokter Kyungsoo membuat Yoongi terkejut setengah mati, melupakan tata krama dan dengan sigap membuka pintu di depannya tanpa mengetuk lagi

dia membayangkan ada seorang yang tidak waras sedang mencoba membunuh sang dokter dengan mendorongnya keluar jendela menabrak kaca atau perbuatan kriminal lain, tapi ternyata tidak.

Yoongi malah menemukan beberapa cangkir dan gelas jatuh dari atas meja karna seorang pria yang diketahuinya bernama Park Chanyeol sedang menindih dan mencium seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek ke atas meja dengan kemeja bagian atas yang sudah terbuka.

Pria itu, dr. Kyungsoo, segera mendorong Chanyeol saat melihat Yoongi sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Yoongi-ah" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "aku bilang janjinya jam 2, kau datang terlalu cepat dan kenapa kau membuka pintu sembarangan?"

"aku mendengar barang pecah, aku pikir seseorang sedang mencoba membunuh dr. Kyungsoo jadi aku langsung masuk. tapi ternyata..."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "kau terdengar seperti polisi"

"aku memang polisi, dokter Park"

Kyungsoo sudah mengancing lagi kemejanya dan mengangkat pesawat telpon untuk memanggil cleaning service agar membersihkan pecahan cangkir di ruangannya. menatap Yoongi enteng seperti sudah biasa dipergoki dalam keadaan seperti tadi. "sudahlah. mari duduk, tuan Min. jadi? pasienku yang mana?"

sadar meninggalkan Jimin diluar, Yoongi segera keluar ruangan dan menemukan Jimin sedang menekan-nekan tombol lift di ujung koridor, dia mau pergi dari sana. Yoongi terkekeh sambil berlari menyusul Jimin, untung pintu lift belum terbuka jadi dia memeluk Jimin dari belakang untuk menahannya pergi, "kau mau kemana sayang? jangan kemana-mana tanpa aku"

"aku tidak suka disini"

"aku tau. temui dokternya sebentar dan aku janji akan membawamu ke kuburan yang di Incheon. kau suka disana kan?"

Jimin diam tapi kemudian mengangguk samar membuat Yoongi tersenyum senang, "anak pintar" bisiknya. Yoogi terkekeh geli mengingat saat orang lain menginginkan restoran mahal atau hotel bintang 5 atau bahkan vila di pegunungan sebagai sebuah janji, Jimin malah meginginkan kuburan. _Yatuhan._

dia membawa Jimin kedalam ruangan Kyungsoo. pecahan gelas disana sudah bersih, dan dokter jiwa itu sudah duduk dengan pakaian rapi dan jas dokter putihnya. Chanyeol masih disana, berdiri di samping kursi Kyungsoo, enggan meninggalkan tempat walaupun Kyungsoo sudah _mengusirnya_.

"jadi.." Chanyeol bersuara saat Yoongi membantu Jimin duduk di kursi di depan meja Kyungsoo, "Park Jimin itu seorang pria?"

Yoongi mendelik padanya, "memangnya kau mengharapkan apa? alien?"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa, dia bergerak menepuk pundak Yoongi. sungguh Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan sifat sarkastik sepupu satu-satunya itu, dia hanya tidak menyangka Yoongi akan sama dengannnya dalam hal _pasangan._ Sedangkan Kyungsoo mulai memperhatikan Jimin sambil membuka buku catatannya, "cotard, eh? kalian tunggulah diluar, aku ingin bicara berdua dengannya"

Jimin dengan segera memegangi lengan kemeja Yoongi, membuat pria itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan -bagaimana-ini?-

Kyungsoo tersenyum, memasang wajah seramah mungkin dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin, "aku doktermu, aku tidak menggigit, percaya padaku"

sedangkan Yoongi dengan berat hati melepaskan pegangan Jimin pada kemejanya, "tak apa, Jim. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. aku hanya duduk diluar"

Kyungsoo masih mengulurkan tangannya dan Jimin masih mencoba berpegangan pada Yoongi, sampai akhirnya Yoongi menegurnya dengan nada yang lebih cocok dibilang memohon dari pada menegur "sayang..."

dan pegangan itu melonggar. Jimin membiarkan Yoongi menyerahkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo kemudian Yoongi keluar ruangan bersama Chanyeol setelah menciumi puncak kepala Jimin.

Park Chanyeol dan Min Yoongi duduk berhadapan di kafetaria di lantai satu dengan iced americano di hadapan masing-masing. sudah hampir satu jam mereka duduk disana dengan berbagai hal untuk diceritakan, dari Chanyeol yang bosan karna jadwal operasinya berkurang hingga pertandingan sepak bola tadi malam yang berakhir seri. sebenarnya Chanyeol yang banyak bicara, Yoongi hanya menanggapinya dengan malas.

kemudian pada menit-menit terakhir, Yoongi dibuat benar-benar jengah karena merasakan tatapan penasaran Chanyeol yang dari tadi dilayangkan padanya. lebih baik Chanyeol bicara panjang lebar tentang hal yang bahkan membuatnya mati bosan, asal jangan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh begitu.

"apa sih?" katanya galak.

"hebat juga Park Jimin itu" Chanyeol menyeruput iced-americano nya dengan mata yang masih terus menatap Yoongi, "dia bisa membuat si cuek dan menyebalkan Min Yoongi jadi perhatian dan lembut"

Yoongi terlalu malas membalas ocehan Park Chanyeol dan menyesap Iced-americano nya sampai habis. oke baiklah, Yoongi bukannya malas, dia hanya terlalu malu sudah memperlihatkan sisi lembutnya pada Chanyeol; sisi lain dirinya yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan pada orang lain bahkan pada orang tuanya.

merasa tidak digubris, Chanyeol menghela nafas, memilih mengganti topik "pokoknya aku marah"

"kenapa sih? seperti wanita saja"

"kau mengganggu waktu bercintaku"

langsung saja sebuah tamparan Yoongi layangkan keatas kepala Park Chanyeol. walaupun pria tinggi itu lebih tua, tapi Yoongi tetap selalu diberi alasan untuk bisa memukulnya,"mati saja kau otak mesum"

Chanyeol tergelak dengan sangat keras sampai tersedak iced-americano yang baru diminumnya. tepat setelah itu, Kyungsoo datang menuntun Jimin untuk duduk di sebelah Yoongi, sedangkan dirinya duduk disamping Chanyeol dengan sebuah note dan 2 botol obat di tangannya.

"jadi?" tanya Yoongi sambil menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Jimin. Chanyeol melihat itu dan dia dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya membuat Yoongi hampir melepaskan umpatan paling sadis yang bisa dipikirkannya, untung ada Jimin dan Kyungsoo disana. walaupun Yoongi malu memperlihatkan sisi lembutnya pada orang lain, tapi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri jika berdekatan dengan Jimin. tubuh Jimin seperti sebuah magnet untuk tubuhnya.

"Cotard Syndrom" Kyungsoo memulai, membuat mereka fokus padanya, "bukan sepenuhnya penyakit mental, ini juga penyakit neuro -saraf. Cotard's Syndrom terjadi karna ada gangguan diotak di bagian yang disebut gyrus fusi–"

"tolong jangan pakai bahasa alien" potong Yoongi membuat Kyungsoo menggulum bibirnya kesal karna Yoongi menyebut istilah medis yang harus dipelajari para dokter bertahun tahun dengan _bahasa alien_.

"struktur di otak yg bentuknya seperti almond dan fungsi nya untuk mengatur emosi atau perasaan, membuat penderitanya mengalami delusi nihilis–"

"pakai bahasa yang mudah, _dok_. Aku malas masih harus mengartikan kata-kata sulit"

Yoongi mengatakan itu dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, membuat Kyungsoo harus menghela nafas berat. Chanyeol hanya bisa senyum-senyum melihat itu. Dia sudah memberitahu kekasihnya tentang semenyebalkan apa seorang Min Yoongi, menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk memaklumi semua itu.

"–membuat otak penderitanya sedang dalam kondisi tidur atau dibius dengan tubuh yang terjaga. membuatnya merasa kosong dan menganggap seharusnya dia tidak hidup lagi"

"tidak akan membuatnya benar-benar mati kan?"

Kyungsoo mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran Yoongi, manis sekali. "kebanyakan penderita penyakit ini meninggal karna kelaparan tapi melihat Jimin yang terurus dengan baik, kemungkinan matinya mungkin 5%. otaknya juga mulai 'bangun', walaupun sedikit skali. dengan melihatnya bergantung padamu berarti tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan. kau hanya perlu mengobatinya"

"syukurlah. kau punya obatnya kan?"

"oh, ya. tentu saja" Kyungsoo menyodorkan 2 buah botol kecil dengan pil-pil didalamnya, "sementara ini aku hanya bisa memberi anti-depresan untuk depresinya. kau juga harus membawanya padaku seminggu sekali. aku akan bekerjasama dengan dokter saraf untuk memberinya ECT"

Yoongi memengerutkan keningnya, "ECT?"

" _Electroconclusive therapy_ , bahasa mudahnya terapi dengan setrum"

"setrum?" refleks, tangan Yoongi di pinggang Jimin naik ke lengannya, memeluknya erat seakan tidak akan mau memberikan Jimin pada Kyungsoo entah itu sekali seminggu atau sekali sebulan. oh ayolah, siapa yang akan mau memberikan kekasihmu pada seseorang yang suka menyetrum.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan kemudian tertawa, "tenanglah, Yoongi ssi" kata Kyungsoo, "kami hanya akan membangunkan otaknya. kami tidak akan menyakiti tubuhnya"

"be-benarkah? baguslah" salah tingkah, Yoongi melonggarkan pelukannya dan menyimpan botol obat yang diberikan Kyungsoo kedalam kantong celananya.

"dengar, Yoongi ssi" kata Kyungsoo lagi, menghentikan Yoongi yang sedang memakaikan jaket biru tuanya pada Jimin, "pengidap penyakit ini biasanya kehilangan hasrat dan keinginan untuk mendapatkan kesenangan hidup. Jimin juga sama. dari sesi tanya jawabku dengannya tadi aku menyimpulkan sepertinya Jimin dipengaruhi oleh penyebab depresinya dan dia tidak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup."

.

.

Yoongi berjongkok di sebelah Jimin yang sudah duduk di kuburan lagi. mereka berada di pekuburan kemarin. sepertinya Jimin lebih menyukai tempat itu dari pada pekuburan lain, katanya bau lumut dan tanah basah disana sangat cocok dengannya.

dia menatap wajah Jimin dari samping, memikirkan semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo padanya. Yoongi tak pernah merasakan bagaimana di tinggalkan -kecuali ditinggal Jimin, dan itu berbeda dengan yang Jimin alami. jadi dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa untuk menghibur Jimin.

Dia membayangkan mungkin Jimin menangis sendiri meratapi mayat orang tuanya tanpa siapapun disisinya. mungkin Jimin merasa iri melihat anak-anak lain masuk SMA, melewati masa remaja mereka dan jatuh cinta. mungkin Jimin bekerja keras sendirian untuk hidup, sampai pada suatu titik dia tidak menemukan lagi alasan untuknya melakukan semua itu. Jimin sendirian, kesepian dan tertekan, jadi untuk apa hidup?

Yoongi bersyukur, walaupun penyakit ini bisa membuat Jimin mati, setidaknya Jimin tidak mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi tidak tau harus melakukan apa, jadi dia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan memeluk Jimin dari samping. dia kembali membiarkan Jimin mendengarkan detak jantungnya, "hiduplah untukku, Jim. Biarkan aku jadi alasanmu untuk hidup"

.

.

Jinki sedang memperhatikan Yoongi yang dengan telaten membaringkan Jimin di tempat tidur, melepas sepatu dan _beanie_ -nya kemudian memakaikannya selimut. Jinki sudah menawarkan teh untuk Yoongi tapi ditolak dengan sopan, Yoongi bilang dia akan langsung pulang. setelah itu, Yoongi mengeluarkan 2 botol kecil berisi pil dan menaruhnya diatas meja nakas.

"ini obat anti-depresan untuk mengobati depresinya, berikan padanya saat dia, kau tau, _kambuh_ " katanya, "dan setiap hari jumat dia harus dibawa kerumah sakit untuk terapi. ini hari terakhir aku menggantikan Taehyung tapi tetap aku yang akan menjemputnya untuk pergi terapi, lalu-"

"Yoongi ssi" potong Jinki "aku sudah bilang tidak punya uang untuk membayar rumah sakit"

Yoongi mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menghentikan Jinki, "aku yang mengurus soal biaya, kau tidak perlu khawatir. pastikan saja Jimin bersiap sebelum pukul 9 tiap hari jumat lalu kau bisa meninggalkannya, aku yang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Jinki melipat tangannya di dada, berpikir untuk mengatakan sesuatu, "kau menyukainya?"

"maaf?"

Jinki memalingkan pandangannya pada Jimin yang sudah tertidur, "tadi pagi aku melihatmu menciumnya." kata Jinki membuat Yoongi mengangkat keningnya, terkejut.

"Aku kelupaan _pick_ kesayangku di meja, aku kembali untuk mengambilnya dan melihatmu mencium Jimin-ku. Aku pikir kau hanya mengambil kesempatan karna Jimin sedang sakit, aku benar-benar ingin menghajarmu hanya karna memikirkan itu -dengarkan aku dulu" sahut Jinki saat melihat Yoongi akan memotong pembicaraannya,

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kau hanya mengambil kesempatan dengan keadaan Jimin, aku tidak peduli kau polisi atau apa. Tapi melihatmu sampai membawanya ke rumah sakit, menjadwalkan terapi untuknya bahkan bersedia mengantarnya, juga menanggung semua biayanya, aku pikir bahwa kau benar-benar menyukai Jimin ku."

"aku mencintainya" ujar Yoongi mantap, dia menatap tepat kedalam mata Jinki dan Jinki langsung tau pria pucat itu sedang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Jadi, Jinki tersenyum penuh kelegaan dan menepuk punggung Yoongi untuk membiarkannya tau bahwa Jinki mendukungnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N:

jjajaaannnnn! Chap 4 updated!

Review dari chap 3 kebanyakan nanya, "eh beneran nih update nya tiap hari?"

Iya asli tiap hari. Asik kan ada author kayak saya? Hahahahahaha _uhuk uhuk_

Yaah, kebetulan _The Dead Man_ masuk dalam daftar FF _Complete_ di laptop saya, artinya Fic ini udah kelar, udah _end_ , udah _fin_ , tinggal di publish. Tapi _fic_ ini akan jadi _fic_ pertama dan terakhir yang update tiap hari.

.

 **ChimSza95** iya samaaaa :') tungguin terus yaa

 **loriNara** hahahahaha,,, ntar, tahan dulu. Jimin ngerasa tuh cuma dia tahan biar digrepe terus. Hahahaha. Abaikan tolong abaikan.

 **Dororong** sama pikiran kita yaelah, hahahaha, gapapa alay bareng lebih asik

 **Kaizen Katsumoto** huweeeee, makasih..

 **Yuzuki Chaeri** thank you. Soal plesbek, saya bukan penganut plesbek (maksudnya apa ini?) hehe, saya ga biasa bikin flashback di cerita. Hehe. Tapi makasih support-nya ya *XOXO

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** I know what? Ini saya yang lelet atau gimana, hehehe. Soal Chansoo, ups, saya penganut _crack-pair_ kalo di EXO, and yas, I love Chansoo couple so much. So sorry kalo ada Chansoo moment di chap 4, tahan aja, anggap aja itu ChanBaek (?). hehe, makasih ya support-nya, keep reading and reviewing..

 **Soyu567** dua-duanya kece dah, makasih ntar saya sampaein (?) Namjoon emang lebih pinter dibanding Yoongi, tapi soal _kadal-kadalan_ (?) Yoongi ahlinya (ini saya ngomong apa ya?). chapter 7 tamat, tungguin terus yaaa~

 **minchimin** iya up tiap hari. Asik kaaaaaan? Hahaha, ditungguin ajah

 **Chaniie97** tungguin terus yaaa~

 **Guest** ne… ini update tiap hari yaa, makasih udah nungguin. Saya penganut V!top ini, tapi seru juga kayaknya kalo V yang gila (tapi V emang gila sih. Hahaha) /digampar Vstand

 **94shidae** Jimin memang akan sembuh oleh cinta Yoongi (maaf permisi muntah dulu) hahahaha, tungguin terus yaa~ thank you

 **Hanami96** very much, thank you (nyanyi hormon jonjeng) /silahkan abaikan

 **Iceu Doger** iya, disampein ya salam lekas sembuhnya sama Jimin (?) dia ga depresi karna Yoongi, tapi dia bakal sembuh buat Yoongi. Aw aw aw aw… /yang ini abaikan juga. Terima kasih

 **miniminidiot** asik nih ada tipe reader rame kayak gini.. *siap-siap fangirling…. KYAAAAA! EMANG SUGA IS ULTIMATE SEME, FOREVER KYAAAAA (?) I love you too cutie crazy reader XOXO (saya suka reader sksd sih. Hik :'3) saya sampe bingung ini bales reviewnya bagemana.. baca terus ya, dan rameee terussss...

 **Lian96** thank you so much, you're just too… sjkfibfiabsiugfajsdnaouhf

 **elizanurani9697** kasian Jimin terlalu unyu buat jadi seme. Hahaha. Emang mas agus juga fisiknya lebih _uke_ sih, tapi ga! Suga tetep seme, titik. Hahahahaha. Eh, suka maljum ya? Hahaha, asik kali ya kalo maljum ama bias, hiyailah.. makasih reviewnya..

 **ChiminChim** mereka terlalu manis sampe diabetes (?) eh? Ini siapa yang nyampah bunga plastik disini? Hahaha.. ditungguin aja yaa..

 **XodewoX** he'eh, makasih. tungguin yaa~

 **Dhewii Kim** eh iya, ada dyo.. di chap 4 dyo-nya banyak kan? Hahaha. Ga bakal bosen asal munculnya di kotak review, nyampah juga gapapa.

 **hotchocomilk** makasihh,, ditungguin terus yaa~

 **Tiwi21** Yoongi maunya jadiannya terserah dia jadi yaaah, biarlah Yoongi yang menjawab itu (saya ngomong apa ini?) chap 4 nungguin reviewnya nih..

 **Hyera** iyee, makasih yee.. mau disiapin tisu di chap berikut? Hahaha,

 **Zyan Chim-Chim** Yoongi umurnya 27 tahun, jadi yas dia om om, dan di juga mesum. Hahahaha.

 **namjoonmyjam** neng, Gamsahaeyong~ *flyin' kiss

Makasih ya reader, reviewer, ataupun silent reader atas supportnya, saya jadi semangat menjalani hidup tiap baca review kalian. Okey, saya alay, terima kasih…

Big thanks for **miniminidiot** buat informasinya tentang Cotard's Syndrome. Saya _ngedit_ sedikit chap 4 sebelum di update karna chap 4 berisi semua informasi tentang penyakit yang diderita Jimin. Saya kaget banget ada yg PM saya, itu PM pertama soalnya. Hahahaha. Abaikan oke abaikan.

Review?

 _Deep Bow, Red Casper_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dead Man**

 **Rate:** T

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Genre:** Romance / AU

 **Warning!** BL / Min!top Park!bottom / YoonMin / DLDR

.

.

.

By. Red Casper

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka

.

 _Enjoy_

.

Chapter 5

.

Ruangan divisi cyber crime adalah ruangan luas dengan banyak perangkat komputer. Ada beberapa ruangan kecil di dalam ruangan itu, salah satunya adalah ruangan sang ketua divisi, Kim Namjoon. Di tengah ruangan ada satu meja besar panjang sebagai meja kerja para anggota yang dipisahkan dengan sekat.

seperti yang lainnya, anggota divisi itu diizinkan menaruh barang-barang pribadi mereka di meja kerja. misalnya Jungkook yang menempel banyak sekali foto di sekat mejanya, salah satunya adalah foto pernikahannya dan juga foto semua anggota divisi saat pelantikan. juga Taehyun yang suka musik menempel sekat mejanya dengan banyak potongan-potongan kecil partitur.

lain Jungkook lain Mino, pria yang mirip penyanyi G-Dragon itu sama skali tidak punya foto di mejanya, namun dia membuat mejanya jadi warna-warni dengan berbagai sticky note penuh catatan. yang jelas, semua anggota punya hal-hal pribadi di meja mereka dan membuat meja-meja itu berbeda satu sama lain. tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk meja Min Yoongi, namja itu cuek tak terkira. mejanya putih polos tanpa benda lain selain laptop 14 inch dan tumpukan kertas.

ah, selain itu, ada kaki berbungkus converse hitam putih tergeletak rapi di atas meja itu. pemiliknya sedang menyandarkan diri di kursi, tidur. dia sudah kembali dari tugas lapangannya dan harus berada dikantor pukul 8 tepat. jadi disanalah Min Yoongi, pukul 8 pagi tidur di kursinya, hal biasa yang sering dia lakukan.

matanya terbuka karna seseorang memukul mejanya dengan keras. dia mendapati Jeon Jungkook berdiri di samping mejanya dengan tangan terlipat di dada, "hyung, kenapa tidak datang ke pernikahanku? aku punya sesi foto dengan anggota divisiku. semuanya hadir selain kau"

"Namjoon memberiku tugas di hari pernikahanmu" jawab Yoongi malas, dia sudah menurunkan kakinya dari meja. tepat saat itu, Namjoon keluar dari ruangan, sepertinya ingin ikut menghakimi Yoongi karna tidak datang ke pernikahan Jungkook dan malah menyalahkan dirinya.

"tugasmu terlalu gampang untuk melewatkan pernikahan, hyung" timpal Namjoon, tangannya juga sudah terlipat didada.

Yoongi mendelik, menatap kesal dua orang yang berkonspirasi melawannya itu. tapi kemudian dia menghela nafas dan mengambil sebuah kotak lumayan besar yang terbungkus tas karton warna hitam dari bawah meja. dia memaksa benda itu masuk kedalam pelukan Jungkook.

"apa ini?"

"hadiah pernikahan," Yoongi kembali menyandarkan tubuh di kursinya, "aku bosan karna si Taehyung itu pasti akan memesan patbingsu direstoran manapun dia pergi, jadi aku membelikan mesin pembuat patbingsu. setidaknya dia akan memesan menu lain di restoran karna sudah makan patbingsu dirumah"

Namjoon dan Jungkook saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum pada satu sama lain. walaupun dingin, galak, dan gengsian, mereka tau Yoongi adalah orang yang perhatian. Jungkook meletakkan hadiah itu di mejanya kemudian memeluk, ah bukan, menjatuhkan diri diatas Yoongi, "thank you. tapi aku tetap belum memaafkanmu" katanya

Yoongi terlalu malas membuang-buang tenaga untuk mendorong Jungkook, jadi dia membiarkan saja apa yang dilakukan anggota termuda divisi mereka itu, "terserah. kalau Taehyung melihatmu begini, aku yakin dia akan menggunakan borgolnya padamu nanti malam. aku bisa membayangkan Jeon Jungkook telanjang dengan tangan diatas kepala"

Jungkook melepaskan Yoongi dan merengut, "kenapa kau membayangkan aku begitu? aku ini pria yang sudah menikah. _Byuntae_!"

Yoongi mendengus mendengar tuduhan itu, siapa juga yang akan tertarik dengan _namja_ tukang _ngambek_ seperti Jungkook? hanya Taehyung yang mau dan bisa mengendalikan Jungkook. Yoongi _sih_ yakin tidak akan tertarik memperkosa Jungkook walaupun _namja_ itu sudah streaptease di depannya, Jimin 100 kali lebih menarik walaupun Jimin masih pakai baju lengkap.

Namjoon sudah duduk diatas meja, tersenyum jahil berniat menggoda hyung mereka, "ngomong-ngomong, aku dengar kau menikmati tugas lapanganmu"

"sejak kapan Yoongi hyung menikmati tugas lapangan?" kali ini Hoseok yang bertanya. dia baru datang dan ikut nimbrung saat melihat Jungkook dan Namjoon mengelilingi meja Yoongi.

"sejak seorang pemuda bernama Park Jimin yang jadi tugasnya" seringai Namjoon semakin lebar melihat Yoongi berniat menghindari pembicaraan dengan menutup mata.

"kau dengar dari mana sih?" gumamnya, dingin.

"dari sumber terpercaya"

"oh uh, apa ini?" Hoseok mulai melompat-lompat girang. anak itu memang gampang _excited_ pada sesuatu karna kelebihan tenaga, "Yoongi hyung punya pacar?"

"kenapa sih?" Jungkook menatap Namjoon dan Hoseok dengan bingung. Jungkook biasanya pintar -dia yang otaknya paling encer dari mereka semua, setelah Namjoon- tapi dia tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan seperti ini, "memangnya Park Jimin itu siapa? pacarnya Yoongi hyung ya? ko bisa? aaaah, aku ketinggalan gosip"

Yoongi bergerak jengah di tempat duduknya, dia mendesis "pergi kalian, sialan" yang mengundang tawa dari ketiga rekan kerjanya.

saat itu ponsel Namjoon berdering, dia masih tertawa-tawa saat menerima panggilan telponnya, "ya? oh ya, dia bersamaku. tidak masalah, sebentar." dan ponsel itu berpindah ketangan Yoongi saat Namjoon berbisik, "Jinki"

"ada apa?"

3 rekan kerja Yoongi itu masih mematainya, tapi suara Jinki disana membuatnya tidak peduli tentang itu, " _aku lupa tanya nomor ponselmu tadi malam. anu, Jimin memberontak karna tau kau tidak akan datang_ "

alis Yoongi terangkat, "kau memberi tau Jimin kalau aku tidak akan datang?"

" _aku pikir dia harus tau supaya dia tidak menunggumu. aku sudah membuatnya minum obat yang kau berikan semalam jadi dia sudah lebih tenang, hanya masih terus bertanya apa kau akan datang mengantarnya ke Incheon. ngapain sih kalian di Incheon_?"

Yoongi menghela nafas berat kemudian mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya diatas meja, "biarkan aku bicara dengannya"

Yoongi mendengar Jinki berkata, " _ini Yoongi. kau mau bicara_?" setelah itu, suara lemah Jimin terdengar, " _hyung…_ "

"Jim, dengar..." Yoongi tersadar 3 orang disana mematainya dengan takjub saat 2 kata itu terlontar dengan sangat lembut dari bibir seorang Min Yoongi. dia melempari wajah Namjoon, Hoseok dan Jungkook dengan tumpukan kertas di mejanya. kemudian keluar ruangan meninggalkan 3 rekan kerjanya itu tertawa-tawa dengan keras.

.

.

Yoongi sudah kembali keruangan setelah dengan sabar membuat Jimin mengerti bahwa dia tidak bisa menemaninya hari ini. Yoongi memang sudah dapat tugas lain dari Namjoon bahkan sebelum kakinya menginjak kantor, membuatnya harus duduk di depan komputernya seharian ini. tumpukan kertas yang tadi dilempar kewajah rekan kerjanya adalah berkas tentang seorang gadis berumur 20 tahun yang harus dicarinya dengan memeriksa semua cctv di seluruh Korea.

dia menemukan Namjoon masih duduk di atas mejanya, ngobrol dengan Jungkook, Hoseok dan Mino yang baru saja kembali dari toilet. ponsel Namjoon sudah kembali ketangan pemiliknya saat Yoongi mengatur kembali kertas-kertas yang tadi dilemparnya.

"Namjoon" panggil Yoongi membuat Namjoon menengok padanya.

"apa?"

"aku ingin minta izin-"

Namjoon segera mengangkat tangan kanan, menghentikan Yoongi, "tidak ada izin sebelum kau menemukan nona Im Jaekyung"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, "aku bisa menemukannya sore ini juga kalau aku mau"

"bagus" Namjoon mengangguk bangga. Dia tau Yoongi memang selalu bisa diandalkan –walaupun memang awalnya susah sekali membujuknya

"aku minta izin libur tiap jumat,"

"aku butuh alasan masuk akal yang bisa diterima"

Yoongi mulai menyalakan laptopnya, dia tidak suka menatap Namjoon saat bicara tentang Jimin. menyebalkan sekali jika menemukan seringai di wajah Namja itu, "Jimin akan punya jadwal terapi tiap jumat"

"Park Jimin punya jadwal terapi? lalu kenapa kau yang minta izin libur?" Yoongi tidak menatap Namjoon saat itu, tapi dia tau Namjoon sedang memasang wajah pura-pura bingung untuk menggodanya. _Namjoon sialan_.

"aku yang akan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit"

"kenapa kau yang mengantar?"

Yoongi mendelik, menembak Namjoon dengan tatapan mautnya sebagai jawaban. Jungkook, Mino dan Hoseok sudah menahan tawa mereka disana.

"apa? aku bilang kan aku butuh jawaban masuk akal yang bisa diterima, atau kau tidak akan dapat izin" kata Namjoon sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"karna dia termasuk warga yang butuh perlindungan di daftar divisi pelayanan masyarakat" jawab Yoongi sekenanya.

tapi Namjoon tak terlihat senang dengan jawaban Yoongi yang terlalu _profesional._ dia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih pribadi tentang Yoongi. mungkin Namjoon hanya ingin Yoongi terbuka tentang kehidupan cintanya pada mereka, mengingat semua anggota divisi itu sudah seperti keluarga. "tapi kau bukan anggota divisi itu. permintaan izin ditolak. aku akan bilang pada Seokjin hyung untuk menambah jadwal Taehyung. jumat kan? dimulai jumat besok? oke. jam berapa?"

"Yah! Kim Namjoon!"

"apa?"

Yoongi menghela nafas berat, mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan satu tarikan nafas "aku mengantar Park Jimin karna dia pacarku. puas? aku akan libur besok. titik"

Namjoon kemudian melepaskan tawa yang dari tadi ditahannya. "tinggal bilang begitu saja susah"

dan akhirnya Yoongi hanya bisa marah-marah sendiri sambil mulai mengutak-atik laptopnya. sedangkan Namjoon, Jungkook, Hoseok dan Mino sudah sibuk menertawakan kegengsian Min Yoongi yang kelewat tinggi itu.

.

.

Yoongi benar-benar menemukan gadis bernama Im jaekyung itu sore harinya, tepat sebelum jam kerja mereka selesai. Seunghoon dan Taehyun yang masih ikut dalam tim penyelidikan bunuh diri seorang aktris tidak mampir ke kantor seharian. jadi hanya ada Mino dan Hoseok yang masih melakukan pencarian netizen dibantu oleh Jungkook yang tidak ada kerjaan, juga Namjoon yang berdiri di belakang kursi Yoongi untuk melihat apa yang ditemukan bawahannya itu.

"dia di Ilsan. tempat tinggalnya berada diluar area yang bisa ditangkap cctv, jadi aku tidak tau pasti dimana dia tinggal" Yoongi menjelaskan temuannya pada Namjoon dengan masih mengutak-atik keyboard laptop, "tapi dia bekerja disebuah minimarket, full shift. bilang pada _klien_ mu untuk mencarinya di supermarket itu. Im Jaekyung akan berada disana seharian penuh. aku akan mengirim alamat minimarket padamu"

Namjoon menggeleng sambil terus mematai video seorang gadis yang sedang duduk dengan canggung menjaga kasir sebuah minimarket di laptop Yoongi, " _klien_ yang ini sedikit sibuk. carikan alamatnya di daftar pegawai supermarket itu"

jari ramping Yoongi kembali menari diatas keyboard laptopnya, kemudian berhenti dengan bibir mengerucut, lelah "tidak bisa diakses"

" _well, hack it_ "

"what?" Yoongi berbalik di kursinya, menatap sang atasan yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya. merasa aneh dengan perintah itu. Namjoon biasanya selalu menekankan untuk tidak meretas program pengamanan yang bukan milik pemerintah atau beberapa perusahaan, dengan alasan menjaga nama baik kepolisian. tapi kali ini Namjoon menyuruh Yoongi meretas pengamanan tipis sebuah minimarket kecil hanya untuk mencari alamat seorang gadis, jadi Yoongi bertanya, "is it necessary?"

Namjoon membuat Yoongi menghadap meja lagi dengan memutar kursinya, "oh, yes. It's emergency"

"what code?"

" _red_ "

"sepenting itu?"

"kerjakan saja"

Yoongi kembali memutar kursinya menghadap Namjoon, "so sorry, but I can't do anything for something I don't know. you know what I mean"

Namjoon menghela nafas kemudian memutar kursi Yoongi lagi, ini resiko menyuruh Yoongi melakukan sesuatu. "Im Jaekyung adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan. kabur karna dipaksa menikah. pelapor kita yang ini adalah yang mulia ibu suri. kerajaan tidak ingin siapapun tau. sudah? kerjakan"

Yoongi tertawa mendengar Namjoon yang menjawab sambil berbisik tepat ditelinganya, dia bergumam "yes sir" setelah itu Yoongi mulai melakukan apa yang disuruh Namjoon dalam diam, sampai ponselnya berbunyi.

"tolong angkat" katanya pada Namjoon, dia benar-benar tidak suka diganggu saat sedang bekerja.

Namjoon meraih ponsel Yoongi yang berada di meja dan menjawab panggilan itu. dari Taehyung. Namjoon mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Taehyung dalam diam kemudian memutuskan panggilan. dia menatap Yoongi yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya, membiarkan jemari Yoongi berhenti bekerja di atas keyboard kemudian bertanya "sudah?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "aku sedang mengirim alamatnya ke email-mu"

"bagus"

"jadi?" Yoongi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menutup semua program setelah email untuk Namjoon terkirim, "kenapa Taehyung menelponku?"

Namjoon memberikan ponsel Yoongi pada pemiliknya, "dia pergi mencari Park Jimin seperti biasa dan menemukannya di pekuburan, dan seperti biasa juga dia agak sulit diajak pulang"

"masalahnya?"

"dia memberontak, berlari menuju jalanan, Taehyung mengejarnya dan-"

Yoongi langsung berdiri dari kursinya, jantungnya seperti mau meloncat keluar dan wajahnya sudah pucat pasi, "dimana dia?"

"IGD rumah sakit Jesang"

.

.

Yoongi berlari di koridor rumah sakit dengan panic dan Namjoon mengikutinya dari belakang. kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa ada Namjoon disana, itu karena Yoongi yang kelewat malas tadi pagi menumpang mobil Namjoon ke kantor, dan dia tidak mau naik taksi ke rumah sakit jadi menyuruh Namjoon untuk ikut dengannya. di dalam kantor Namjoon memang atasannya, tapi diluar kantor Namjoon bisa jadi supir pribadinya. _Well_ , almighty Min Yoongi.

"Chanyeol hyung!" Yoongi menemukan Chanyeol sedang memeriksa seorang pasien, dan Yoongi menghela nafas lega bahwa pasien itu adalah Jimin. Taehyung berdiri disana, disamping Chanyeol yang sudah tersenyum pada Yoongi dan Namjoon.

"halo" kata Chanyeol ramah

Yoongi langsung duduk disamping Jimin yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit, "bagaimana keadaannya?"

"selain mentalnya, dia baik. hanya terkilir"

Yoongi menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung, "dia hanya terkilir?"

"iya. kau harap apa?"

Yoongi menyadari tak ada selang infus dengan jarum yang menusuk punggung tangan Jimin. Jimin tak separah itu hingga butuh infusan, jadi Yoongi menyipitkan matanya menatap Taehyung dengan galak, "kau bilang dia ditabrak"

Taehyung menunjuk dirinya sendiri. matanya melebar, bingung karna disalahkan, "aku tidak bilang dia ditabrak, hyung. aku bilang dia jatuh dari tangga dan pingsan"

tatapan galak Yoongi dialihkan pada Namjoon, "kau bilang dia lari ke jalanan, Namjoon sialan"

"aku bilang dia lari MENUJU jalanan. dia belum sampai ke jalan, sudah jatuh di tangga pekuburan. siapa suruh kau memotong penjelasanku" jelas Namjoon kalem.

"Yoongi hyung?"

Yoongi baru akan menyemprot Namjoon karna membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Jimin dan sudah membuatnya panik sampai mau mati, namun suara Jimin menginterupsinya. Jimin sedang mencoba bangun -yang dibantu Yoongi- dan duduk di tempat tidur. dia memeluk pinggang Yoongi dan bersandar di dadanya. seketika itu juga semua kekhawatiran di dada Min Yoongi menguap, dia menciumi pelipis Jimin, _asal Jimin tak apa-apa_

"syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. aku hampir mati khawatir, kau tau?"

"aku tidak suka disini," lirih Jimin.

"kita akan pulang, sayangku, as your wish"

Yoongi salah tingkah ketika matanya menangkap seringaian di wajah Namjoon dan tampang bodoh Taehyung saat menatapnya. Yoongi yakin sekali dia akan jadi bahan gosip di kantor besok pagi. jadi dia memilih membantu Jimin turun dari tempat tidurnya sambil menatap Chanyeol, mencari pelarian, "jadi, kenapa kau disini? kau tidak ada jadwal operasi?"

Chanyeol menggulung stetoskop dan menyimpannya di kantong jas dokternya, "tidak setiap hari ada orang yang jantungnya harus dioperasi, Min Yoongi. aku hanya sedang mengawasi dokter magang yang bertugas di IGD dan melihat Jimin dibawa masuk kesini. karna aku sudah melihatnya sekalian saja aku yang memeriksanya"

Yoongi mengangguk dan sudah memegangi Jimin di pundaknya, " _terima kasih,_ aku pulang dulu"

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N:

Chap 5 update lebih cepat soalnya…. Yah, gitu deh.

Setelah dibaca lagi, ternyata chap ini datar-datar aja, ga ada apa-apa (maksudnya gimana ini) ya gitu deh (?) saya lagi bingung sama hidup saya, hahaha

Ga ada balesan review ya.. mian

Tapi ada beberapa review yang saya inget, ada yang bilang dalam chap 4 semua orang ada adegan anunnya (anu apa? Yagitudeh), beneran saya ga nyadar kalo saya bikin semua orang di chap 4 jadi mesum begitu, hahaha, jari saya hanya mengikuti perintah otak saya, jadi maafkan kesalahan otak mesum saya ini.

Ada juga yang nanya kalo bakal ada adegan yang iya-iya, hehe, kebetulan rating fic ini masih T. saya emang suka baca FF yang Lime (bukan Lemon), tapi saya ga berpengalaman _nulis_ begituan. Ngetik "a-aah" aja saya bisa lompat-lompat gajelas sambil teriak-teriak saking geli-nya. Hahaha, tapi nanti saya akan mencoba _nulis_ FF M-rated, nanti, saya mandi kembang 7 rupa dulu.

Numpang curhat boleh ya? Hahaha. sebenernya, saya sebelas dua belas sama Yoongi kalo soal _males_ , jadi fic saya kebayakan one-shot atau hanya beberapa chapter. Jadi curhat saya adalah…

Saya males

Saya males banget

Oke bercanda, saya mau minta maaf duluan, saya baca lagi fic ini dan nyadar ternyata alurnya cepet banget, Jimin juga tiba-tiba sembuh, dll. Tapi saya ga mungkin rombak lagi, alasannya, ya saya _males_. Jadi harap di maklumi aja, kalo suka baca aja, kalo ga yaaa… gapapa, makasih.. gaperlu di review tiap chap ko (ada yang nanya ini), dibaca aja saya udah seneng. Kritik dan saran are welcome.

Chap 6 up nanti tengah malam.

Makasih ya…

Eh, tambahan buat reader saya paling rame, **miniminidiot** , yang review 4 detik lalu, kebetulan kita ga sejalan (?) soal VKook, soalnya saya PENGANUT V!TOP KYAAAAAA! :P

Review?

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dead Man**

 **Rate:** T

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Genre:** Romance / AU

 **Warning!** BL / Min!top Park!bottom / DLDR

.

.

.

By. Red Casper

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka

.

 _Enjoy_

.

.Chapter 6

.

Hampir satu setengah jam Yoongi dan Chanyeol menunggu terapi Jimin selesai. Chanyeol mengajak Yoongi ke kafetaria dengan sebuah laptop terbuka lebar dan 2 stick game tersambung ke portable-nya. iced-americano - _untuk Yoongi_ dan Jus apel - _untuk Chanyeol_ terletak begitu saja di salah satu kursi kosong di dekat mereka, sepertinya ditinggal cukup lama hingga embun-embun sisa es mengalir di permukaan gelas yang bening.

" _lima - tiga_ , hyung. kau harus membelikanku mobil baru atau mati kugantung di taman depan" kata Yoongi sambil mengulas seringai menakutkan saat Chanyeol sekali lagi kalah darinya.

Chanyeol meneguk salivanya susah payah, menyesal sudah melontarkan taruhan konyol yang muncul begitu saja diotaknya setelah Yoongi bersedia menemaninya main game: _kalau aku kalah, aku akan membelikanmu mobil Lamborghini impianmu itu atau kau boleh menggantungku di taman depan sampai mati._

Chanyeol penggila game dan dia yakin akan menang dari Yoongi yang dia tau hanya suka tidur dan tidak pernah melirik peralatan game milik Chanyeol. Yoongi bahkan membiarkannya menang 2 kali berturut-turut di awal tadi, sampai akhirnya Yoongi terlihat tertarik dengan taruhan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol dengan suka rela.

"a-ayo main lagi, aku akan menang" kata Chanyeol tergagap. hei, walaupun orang tua Chanyeol itu orang kaya, dia sudah berjanji akan hidup mandiri dan tidak menyentuh uang orang tuanya. dan Chanyeol jelas-jelas tidak akan mau menghabiskan penghasilannya sebagai dokter jantung selama hampir 5 tahun sia-sia untuk Lamborghini yang harganya selangit itu. tapi dia juga tidak mau mati digantung -tentu saja.

"sudahlah. kau akan kalah lagi. aku sudah bosan main ini" Yoongi melempar stick-nya ke atas meja.

"main game lain saja. aku tidak bisa kalah, Yoongi-ah, aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya bosan, "kalau begitu kenapa pakai taruhan segala? dasar bodoh"

"aku tidak tau kau akan menang –oh, tunggu kau belum menang" Chanyeol mengusak rambut hitam legamnya kasar, membuat Yoongi diam diam tersenyum melihat kelakuan bodoh kakaknya itu, sempat heran bahwa orang dengan pikiran pendek seperti Chanyeol bisa masuk daftar dokter spesialis jantung terbaik di Korea.

"yasudah. akan kutagih mobilnya saat uangmu cukup. aku benar-benar tidak punya tenaga untuk menggantungmu skarang"

Chanyeol mendelik, "sama saja"

"hyung," Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya di kursi, meraih gelas plastik iced-americano yang basah, "yang penting aku tidak minta salah satu koleksi sepatu berhargamu. aku tau kau masih menyembunyikan sepatu paling mahal di lemarimu" membuat Chanyeol mendelik tidak senang padanya.

selain penggila game, Chanyeol juga penggila sepatu. kalian bisa menemukan sebuah ruangan khusus di apartemen mewah Chanyeol dengan ribuan sepatu di dalamnya, tersusun rapi dan dibersihkan 3 kali seminggu oleh orang yang dipercayainya. semua merek sepatu berderet disana, dan catat, tidak ada satu dari sepatu itu yang harganya murah. Jika Chanyeol tidak ingin menghabiskan gajinya sebagai dokter 5 tahun untuk mobil Yoongi, itu karena uangnya dihabiskan untuk sepatu-sepatu itu. _pemborosan_

tapi sayangnya, kesukaannya pada sepatu di tentang kekasihnya, Kyungsoo. dia bersikeras bahwa Chanyeol sedang mengidap gangguan jiwa yang membuat pederitanya tergila-gila pada sepatu. bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak mengkhawatirkan kondisi mental sang kekasih, jika Chanyeol akan menghentikan ciuman panas mereka hanya karna Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menginjak sepatunya. Dan lagi, sepatu-sepatu itu jarang sekali dipakai, _hanya pajangan._

Kyungsoo pernah menyuruh Chanyeol memilih dirinya atau sepatu, dan karna Chanyeol tidak mungkin menciumi juga meniduri sepatu, tentu saja dia memilih kekasihnya. memilih Kyungsoo bukan berarti tanpa pengorbanan, dia mengikhlaskan beberapa koleksi sepatunya untuk di jual Kyungsoo ke pelelangan _shopaholic_ dan menyembunyikan sisanya.

"jangan sampai Kyungsoo tau.." kata Chanyeol sambil mengaduk jus apelnya.

"soal apa?"

Chanyeol hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas dari meja saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo di belakangnya, berdiri dengan Jimin disampingnya dan sebuah map hasil pemeriksaan Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum jahil kearah Chanyeol sambil menuntun Jimin untuk duduk disampingnya. Chanyeol melihat itu. melihat senyum setan itu, dan dia meneguk salivanya lagi. _Yoongi tidak akan buka mulut kan? Kyungsoo bisa saja menjual sepatu-sepatu terakhirnya, dan Chanyeol tidak rela._

Kyungsoo sudah duduk di samping Chanyeol, meneguk jus apel Chanyeol yang cair "jadi? apa yang tidak harus kutau?"

"ah itu" Yoongi tertawa, "haruskah aku bilang?"

"bilang saja" jawab Kyungsoo enteng, tapi Chanyeol sudah melotot ke arah Yoongi, membuat seringainnya main lebar.

"sebenarnya Chanyeol hyung..."

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi tertawa lagi, senang bisa main-main -ah, mempermainkan Chanyeol. sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap kekasihya dan Yoongi bergantian.

"Chanyeol hyung–"

"-Yoongi sialan–"

"-akan membelikan aku mobil jika aku menang melawannya main game. dan aku menang, tapi Chanyeol hyung tidak punya uang untuk menepati janjinya"

Chanyeol menahan nafas saat kata-kata itu meluncur lancar dari mulut Yoongi. dengan samar menghela nafas lega, kemudian _nyengir_ pada Kyungsoo yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan -Chanyeol-bodoh-seperti-biasanya.

"sudahlah. Yoongi ssi, aku ingin..."

kata-kata Kyungsoo terputus saat mendengar seseorang tertawa. bukan tawa yang keras sampai terpingkal, hanya tawa ringan dengan suara tertahan. Kyungsoo mendapati bukan hanya dirinya yang kaget dengan suara itu, Chanyeol bahkan Yoongi sedang menatap seseorang yang sedang tertawa itu penuh tanda tanya. karna yang tertawa itu adalah Park Jimin.

"kau..." Yoongi segera menggenggam tangan Jimin yang berada di atas pahanya dengan erat, "kau tertawa, Park Jimin"

perlahan Jimin menghentikan tawanya, dia menatap yoongi dengan mata sayu, mengantuk, "hyung lucu sih"

"dia..." Yoongi menatap Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan.

Kyungsoo membuka mapnya, "itu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Kami tidak memberinya ECT–"

"kenapa? apa itu buruk?" Yoongi menguatkan genggamannya di tangan Jimin.

"tidak tidak, dengarkan aku dulu" jawab Kyungsoo, dia menatap Jimin kemudian map di tangannya. Jimin disana sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, sekuat tenaga menahan kantuk. "sebenarnya aku tidak boleh langsung menyarankan ECT padamu, _my bad I'm sorry_ , ECT jarang digunakan pada pasien jiwa lainnya, karena sampai sekarang ECT masih pro-kontra penggunaannya walaupun memang bisa memberikan efek yang baik. Hanya saja, kami memutuskan bahwa Jimin benar-benar tidak memerlukannya."

"ini baik kan?" tanya Yoongi masih belum mengerti dengan penjelasan itu. Kyungsoo menatapnya kemudian Jimin, dan langsung tersenyum sembari mengangguk. membuat Yoongi menghela nafas lega. "dalam kasus cotard's syndrome pernah ada penderitanya yang bisa merasa sedikit 'hidup' saat diberikan sesuatu yang disukainya. seperti Jimin. Dia menyukaimu kan?"

"aku ciuman pertamanya. Apakah itu menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Chanyeol mendesis sambil menggelengkan kepala, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi jawaban _absurd_ itu, "baiklah, aku menyimpulkan bahwa Jimin menyukaimu, Jadi ada kemungkinan otaknya merespon pada ingatan tentang rasa suka dan ketertarikan padamu yang bisa membuatnya lebih 'hidup'. Jadi ketika kau sering berada di sisinya, Jimin bisa lebih merespon dari pada merasa 'mati' setiap saat, yah, karena secara tidak langsung kau adalah hidupnya"

Yoongi tersenyum mendengar hal itu. dia membisikkan _syukurlah_ sebanyak mungkin, dan janji akan menjaga Jimin kembali terukir dihatinya.

"tapi Jimin belum sembuh total. Dia masih harus menjalani beberapa sesi konseling dan aku akan memberinya obat-obatan."

Yoongi mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar sembari mengangkat tangannya memeluk bahu Jimin.

"hyung.." Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin yang sudah menatapnya. bukan tatapan kosong lagi, "aku mengantuk"

"kita segera pulang, sayangku"

Jimin merasakan belaian Yoongi di rambutnya, jadi ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi dan terlelap.

.

.

yang Jimin tau dia segera masuk ke alam mimpi setelah bersandar di bahu Yoongi, dia sudah menahan kantuknya selama yang dia bisa, menunggu dr. Kyungsoo menjelaskan keadaannya pada Yoongi. Jimin berharap terbangun di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan hangat -dan kalau bisa, di pelukan Min Yoongi.

dan benar saja, Park Jimin segera merasakan tangannya menyentuh seprai yang halus dan tubuhnya berada di atas kasur yang empuk dan hangat. dia senang bisa pulang ke rumah. terapi tadi pagi membuatnya sedikit kecapaian dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah 2 bulan Jimin ingin pulang ke rumah, bukan ke kuburan.

yang jelas tidak ada Min Yoongi disana.

namun, Jimin menangkap hal aneh disekitarnya. belum membuka mata saja, Jimin sudah tau kalau itu tempat asing, _dari baunya._ kamar Jimin beraroma bunga sakura (Jinki suka skali aroma sakura hingga membelikannya semua hal berbau sakura) dari pelembut pakaian pada seprai, gorden dan baju-bajunya. sedangkan ruangan itu beraroma sesuatu yang maskulin dan menusuk hidung.

Jimin membuka mata perlahan, langsung menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya temaram dari sebuah lampu malam di samping tempat tidur. apakah Jimin tertidur begitu lama hingga tidak menyadari bahwa sang surya sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada hari? dan langsung saja pertanyaan itu dibantah dengan keras oleh sebuah jam digital di atas rak yang menunjukkan pukul 12:01.

 _masih jam 12 siang_

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya dan langsung menyadari bahwa kamar itu tidak memiliki jendela, itulah kenapa lampu dimeja nakas menyala disiang bolong begini. Juga tidak ada satupun foto atau apapun disana yang bisa menunjukkan pemilik kamar itu. apakah kamar Yoongi?

dan sedetik kemudian pertanyaan itu langsung terjawab. Yoongi keluar dari sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan dengan hanya mengenakkan handuk putih yang menutupi pinggang hingga lututnya, surai kelamnya basah jadi dia meggosok-gosokkan handuk lain disana, tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos dengan terlalu jelas hingga Jimin merasakan perutnya melilit. tubuh Yoongi, hampir semua kulit di tubuh Yoongi, pucat -terlalu putih.

Yoongi langsung menghentikan langkah saat melihat Jimin sudah bangun dan duduk di tempat tidur. Yoongi tersenyum dan langsung menghampiri Jimin setelah melempar handuk yang digunakannnya untuk menggosok rambut ke atas single-sofa warna mint di sebelah tempat tidur. Yoongi duduk di samping Jimin, menatapnya lembut, "sudah bangun, hm?"

"kenapa aku disini?" tanya Jimin, matanya masih suka menatap sesuatu dengan tidak fokus tanpa bisa ia kontrol. tapi dia mensyukuri itu, setidaknya dia tidak akan fokus pada tubuh Yoongi saat ini.

"kau kelelahan dan tertidur -"

"kenapa tidak pulang saja?"

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya saat Jimin memotong perkataannya dengan cepat dan bertanya dengan nada tinggi "kenapa kau jadi marah begitu? aku tidak sedang menculikmu, Park Jimin"

"a-aku tidak marah. cuma tanya" Yoongi hanya tidak tau bahwa Jimin terlalu gugup skarang

Yoongi kembali tersenyum melihat Jimin yang tergagap dengan wajah datarnya, _lucu._ "aku ingin membawamu pulang, sayang. sungguh" Yoongi menjelaskan, "hanya saja tadi si Park Chanyeol sialan itu menumpahkan jus apelnya di celanaku. aku benci hal-hal yang membuat tubuhku lengket apalagi itu jus, dan tumpah dicelanaku hingga ke dalam-dalamnya, makanya aku memutuskan untuk pulang mandi selagi menunggumu tidur. setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"dan skarang hyung sudah mandi?"

"sudah. kau mau pulang ska- yah! Park Jimin, apa yang kau lihat?" Yoongi segera mengangkat telunjuknya ke dagu Jimin, membuat wajah itu menatap wajahnya. pasalnya Jimin baru saja bertanya sambil mematai bagian bawah tubuhnya yang hanya tertutup handuk, sepertinya Jimin terlalu menghayati kalimat Yoongi tentang _celana hingga kedalam-dalamnya_. tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi, Jimin hanya membayangkan jus apel seenak itu tumpah begitu saja disana. otak Jimin masih polos (?)

"jangan memancingku, sayang. aku bisa menerkammu disini. sekarang juga"

"aku tidak- "

Yoongi tertawa melihat perubahan ekspresi Jimin. namja itu melebarkan mata, saking terkejutnya, membuat wajah itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"aku ingin menggigitmu" kata Yoongi langsung, hanya bercanda, tapi (walaupun tatapan Jimin sudah kembali tidak fokus) dia bisa melihat rona merah di telinga Jimin.

Yoongi benar-benar hanya bercanda, tapi sedetik kemudian, Yoongi sudah memagut bibir Jimin dengan lembut. dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mencium bibir ranum itu. wajah Jimin begitu polos dan menggemaskan membuat Yoongi ingin mengigitnya setiap waktu.

Jimin yang biasanya pasif, kali ini mengangkat tangan dan meletakkannya di atas bahu telanjang Yoongi, membuat namja pucat itu bergidik saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Jimin membawa jarinya turun ke dada dan kemudian dia mendengar Yoongi menggeram dalam ciumannya.

"sudah kubilang jangan memancingku, Park Jimin" Yoongi mendorong Jimin dengan ciumannya hingga tubuh mungil itu terbaring dengan kepala tepat diatas bantal. Yoongi merangkak diatasnya, mencium Jimin lebih dalam, menghisap lebih kuat dan mulai menggigit bibir itu.

merasa Jimin kehabisan nafas, Yoongi melepas ciuman mereka. tapi bibirnya tetap bergerak menyentuh wajah Jimin; dari pelipis, pipi, rahang lalu turun ke leher.

"h-hyung" Jimin melenguh, merasakan sakit di lehernya. Yoongi sedang sibuk menciptakan kissmark-nya disana dan di beberapa tempat lain di sekitar leher Jimin yang terekspos karna t-shirt berleher lebar yang dipakainya.

"hyung, jangan" bisik Jimin lemah saat merasakan tangan Yoongi di balik t-shirtnya mulai bermain dengan kancing celananya. dia mendorong dada Yoongi pelan "jangan, Hyung. kumohon"

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Jimin, menatap wajah lelah itu. "uh, ya ampun" Yoongi bangkit dari posisinya kemudian bergerak untuk duduk di tepi ranjang, dia membelai rambut hitam Jimin dan mengecupnya.

"maafkan aku sayang" bisik Yoongi, "aku akan menahan diriku lain kali. tunggu disini, aku ganti baju dulu"

setelah itu Yoongi berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya, memilih sebuah kaus putih bertuliskan _DOPE_ dan celana jeans panjang, kemudian kembali masuk ke kamar mandi. meninggalkan Jimin yang masih berbaring disana sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. dia membawa tangan kanannya keatas dada kiri, meraba detak jantung yang sedari tadi berpacu cepat hingga membuatnya lemas.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N:

Beberapa kalimat dalam fic ini credit to **miniminidiot**. Another big thanks to you, my darling. Makasih buat semua info dan PM yang berkepanjangan (?) saya seneng banget bisa dibantuin sama kamu. XOXO *kiss kiss

Sekali lagi ga ada balesan review di chap ini. Makasih yang udah jatuh cinta sama saya (eh?) hahahaha, saya ngecek review dan ada yang bilang dia cinta sama saya (kamu cinta sama saya atau karya saya?) hahahahaha, saya sampe ketawa guling-guling di lantai. Makasih semuanya, saya juga cinta kalian semua…

Saya juga sempat baca yang katanya Jimin pacaran sama vampire atau apalah, mengingatkan kalo saya berencana nulis FF bergenre fantasy, dan yeah, pemeran utamanya vampire. Tapi masih bingung soal cast-nya. Soalnya karakter yang saya ciptakan ga cocok dengan karakter member Bangtan, tapi saya maunya ttp Bangtan, tapi…. Yasudahlah nanti aja. hahaha

Besok last chap, yeeeyyy,,, ga nyangka FF chaptered pertama saya akhirnya kelar publish dan ternyata banyak yang suka. Another makasih buat kalian semua..

Sampai ketemu last-chap of TDM besok ya..

Review?

 _Deep Bow, Red Casper_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dead Man**

 **Rate:** T

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Genre:** Romance / AU

 **Warning!** BL / Min!top Park!bottom / DLDR

.

.

.

By. Red Casper

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka

.

 _Enjoy_

.

.

Chapter 7 **[** _majimak hwi_ **]**

.

Jimin berangsur-angsur membaik. Dia selalu menghadiri sesi konselingnya tiap minggu tanpa absen, bahkan di minggu keempatnya, Jimin sudah bisa kerumah sakit sendiri. Dia sudah melarang Yoongi untuk libur tiap jumat hanya untuk menjaganya di rumah sakit, dan Yoongi dengan berat hati setuju karna gajinya yang dipotong hampir 15% karna 4 kali tidak masuk dalam sebulan.

Pada hari terakhir sesi konselingnya dengan Dr. Kyungsoo, Jimin bilang tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah kembali hidup normal seperti sebelumnya, namun dia hidup lebih baik sekarang. Jimin tidak pernah lagi mencari kuburan dan berat badannya naik karna nafsu makannya sudah kembali. Jimin mengajak Jinki tinggal bersamanya untuk menghemat uang sewa apartemen karna selain membayar apartemen Jimin, Jinki juga ternyata membayar sebuah apartemen kumuh miliknya sendiri.

Jimin sekarang sudah bekerja di sebuah studio dance sebagai instruktur. Sebelum sakit, Jimin memang mengajar di tempat itu, dan pemilik sekaligus ketua dance crew studio itu, Lee Taemin, dengan senang hati menerima Jimin kembali karna Jimin adalah salah satu instruktur dance terbaiknya.

Dan hari itu, hari rabu tanggal 9 maret pukul 6 sore, Jimin berkeliling sebuah supermarket dengan mendorong troli berisi bahan makanan untuk membuat sup rumput laut, _stir-fried pork_ dan _kimchi stew_. Setelah mendapatkan semua bahan yang ia inginkan, Jimin berjongkok di depan deretan pita warna-warni, memilih dengan kening berkerut, bingung pita mana yang harus dibeli. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan mengambil gulungan kecil pita warna merah muda. Hari itu adalah hari special dan Jimin sudah sengaja mengambil jam mengajar siang agar malamnya dia bisa melakukan ini semua.

Jimin terlihat mampir disebuah toko jam tangan. Dia membawa semua belajaannya masuk kedalam dan memilih sebuah jam tangan warna hitam dengan design sederhana. Dia membeli jam tangan itu, tersenyum, dan akhirnya berjalan kearah halte bis.

20 menit kemudian Jimin sudah tiba di depan pintu sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah, mengingat 2 orang anggota polisi dengan gaji tinggi yang menghuninya. Jimin menekan bel 2 kali namun tidak ada jawaban.

"tidak _afdol_ kalau tidak tiga kali" Jimin menekan bel sekali lagi namun belum ada jawaban. Jadi Jimin membuka apartemen itu dan masuk kedalam. Jimin memang sudah diberi tau password pintu apartemen, hanya saja dia tetap tidak enak hati masuk sembarangan karna kekasihnya tidak tinggal sendirian disana.

Dan Jimin memang tidak menemukan siapapun, Namjoon dan Yoongi belum pulang.

Jimin sudah berkutat dengan masakannya segera setelah dia masuk dan setelah semuanya selesai, Jimin masuk ke kamar Yoongi kemudian mengikat kotak jam tangan yang dibelinya dengan pita merah muda. Tersenyum pada hasil pekerjaannya, Jimin menghela nafas kemudian masuk kekamar mandi untuk berendam di air hangat. Sebenarnya dari tadi kakinya sakit karna pegal dan dia senang Yoongi punya _bathup_ dikamar mandi pribadinya

Namjoon dan Yoongi masuk kedalam apartemen tepat setelah Jimin selesai dengan acara berendamnya. Jimin segera mengenakan kaus putih milik Yoongi yang kebesaran dan celana jeans. Namjoon terlonjak saat Jimin membuka pintu kamar Yoongi dengan semangat dan tersenyum pada mereka.

"yatuhan. Aku belum terbiasa dengan kenyataan bahwa ada orang lain yang bisa keluar masuk apartemen kita" kata Namjoon seraya bersandar di sofa dan mengelus dadanya.

"maaf" Jimin _nyengir_

"aku mau mandi" kata Yoongi sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya

Bersamaan dengan itu, Namjoon bergumam "aku lapar"

Jimin menepuk tangannya keras, membuat Namjoon kembali terlonjak dan Yoongi berhenti dari gerakan membuka pintu kamarnya. Mereka menatap Jimin dengan heran.

"Namjoon _hyung,_ Yoongi _hyung,_ pergilah mandi. Aku tunggu diruang makan. Aku memasak _kimchi stew_ dan _stir-fried pork_ "

Yoongi dan Namjoon sontak berguman "wuaaah" bersamaan, kemudian dengan langkah riang pergi ke kamar masing-masing

Jimin sedang menata makan malam mereka di atas meja saat Namjoon keluar dari kamarnya, mengenakan kaus warna hijau gelap tanpa lengan dan celana katun warna hitam. Dia duduk dan menatap semua makanan diatas meja dengan wajah berbinar, "pas sekali aku belum makan seharian"

"ya ampun" Jimin segera menyorongkan mangkuk berisi penuh nasi ke depan Namjoon, "kalau begitu makanlah skarang, hyung"

"ey, kau kan masak untuk Yoongi hyung, mana bisa aku makan duluan" walaupun berkata begitu, Namjoon sudah menahan liur di dalam mulutnya dan keroncongan diperutnya.

Jimin tertawa melihat itu, "sudahlah hyung, makanlah duluan. Aku juga memasak untukmu lagipula Yoongi hyung tidak akan keberatan"

"begitukah?"

Jimin mengangguk dan dengan senyum senang di bibirnya, Namjoon mulai menyantap makanan sambil sesekali menggumamkan nada _random_ –hal yang selalu dilakukannya jika sedang senang. Jimin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Namjoon, Jimin merasa seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menemani anak termudanya makan setelah lelah bermain.

Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya dengan celana yang sama persis dengan milik Namjoon dan sebuah kaus putih lengan panjang. Rambutnya basah, membuat titik-titik air menetes dibahunya.

"yaampun hyung" Jimin membiarkan Yoongi duduk dan meyorongkan mangkuk nasi padanya, setelah itu Jimin pergi ke kamar mengambil handuk kemudian mulai menggosok rambut basah Yoongi.

"duduk dan makanlah Jim. Aku tau kau juga lelah" tegur Yoongi karna yang Jimin lakukan dari tadi hanyalah mengurusnya dan bayi besar mereka, Namjoon.

"jangan biasakan membiarkan rambutmu basah begitu, hyung. Kau bisa sakit" Jimin mengambil tempat di samping Yoongi dan mulai menyendok makanannya sendiri

"aku sudah hidup begini 27 tahun dan aku baik-baik saja"

"kenapa susah sekali menasehatimu, Min Yoongi?"

"bahasamu, anak bodoh" Yoongi memukul pelan kepala Jimin dengan sendok karna Jimin baru saja menggunakan _banmal_ padanya. Entah karna Jimin sedang kesal atau karna dia memang ingin menjahili Yoongi. Yang Yoongi tau dirinya lebih tua 2 tahun dari Jimin dan pemuda manis itu harus menggunakan bahasa sopan, walaupun Yoongi itu kekasihnya.

Setelah sembuh, Jimin jadi cerewet. Kadang Yoongi merindukan Jimin yang hanya diam tanpa respon ketika Yoongi memeluknya bahkan menciumnya.

Yoongi menggunakan sendok yang dipakainya memukul kepala Jimin untuk makan, jadi Jimin menegur lagi, "jangan pakai sendok itu, hyung. Kotor.."

Jimin menyerahkan sendok baru pada Yoongi dan Yoongi menatap sendok itu frustasi, "kenapa sih kau harus serepot itu? Sudah biarkan saja"

"dengarkan aku, hyung!"

"ish." Yoongi merengut tapi dia tetap mengganti sendoknya kemudian mulai makan dalam diam. Namjoon hanya bisa senyum-senyum melihat tingkah pasangan itu. Yoongi adalah orang yang keras kepala, tapi dia menurut pada semua yang dikatakan Jimin.

"ngomong-ngomong" Namjoon mengangkat suara saat mereka mulai makan dengan tenang, "kenapa kau masak sup rumput laut?"

"oh iya" mengingat sesuatu, Jimin memindahkan mangkuk berisi sup rumput laut agar dekat dari jangkauan Yoongi dan Namjoon, "karna hari ini Min Yoongi berusia 28 tahun"

"bahasamu, Park Jimin" tegur Yoongi lagi, walaupun kali ini dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Yoongi sendiri bahkan tidak ingat kalau hari ini dia berulang tahun, sedangkan Jimin mau bersusah-susah menyiapkan semua ini untuknya.

"eh? Hari ini tanggal 9 ya?" Namjoon yang juga sepertinya lupa dengan ulang tahun teman masa SMA-nya itu menengok kalender di atas kulkas. Setelah yakin dia melihat angka 9 disana, Namjoon berteriak keras "selamat ulang tahun, Yoongi hyuuunggg!"

Yoongi sedang senang, jadi dia hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan berlebihan Namjoon. Walaupun begitu, dia dan Jimin sudah menutup telinga mereka dengan tangan.

"jadi hadiahku mana?" tagih yoongi. Dia menatap Namjoon dan Jimin bergantian sambil menyendok sup rumput laut ke mangkuknya.

"aku akan memberimu izin libur 2 hari tanpa potong gaji, terserah kapan kau akan menggunakannya. kau senang kan?" Namjoon menyahut dari balik mangkuknya.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, "hadiah payah" katanya, kemudian dia menatap Jimin.

"apa?" Jimin mengedarkan padangannya pada semua makanan di meja, "ini tidak cukup?"

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya, sejenak menatap semua piring dan mangkuk dimeja makan yang hampir kosong, kemudian tersenyum seraya bergerak mencium pipi Jimin membuat wajah Jimin bersemu merah hingga ke telinga. "terima kasih, sayangku"

"ehem" Namjoon batuk dengan sengaja kemudian meletakkan mangkuk kosongnya dimeja, "aku akan membiarkan yang satu itu karna kau ulang tahun, hyung. Tapi lain kali tolong jangan saling cium mencium di depanku –setidaknya jangan melakukannya saat Jinnie tidak ada."

.

.

Namjoon segera masuk ke kamar dan langsung tertidur setelah makan malam. Sedangkan Yoongi sedang mengenakan jaket biru tua kesayangannya untuk mengantar Jimin pulang. Kekasihnya itu biasa menolak diantar pulang dengan alasan dia ingin merasakan duduk, berdiri hingga bersempit-sempitan di dalam bis seperti dulu. Tapi sekarang sudah terlalu malam untuk Jimin pulang sendirian jadi Yoongi memutuskan akan memaksa Jimin agar mau diantar.

Jimin masuk kekamar setelah mencuci piring, keningnya berkerut melihat Yoongi sudah siap dengan jaket dan kunci mobilnya, "mau kemana hyung?"

"mengantarmu pulang. Aku tidak terima penolakan"

Jimin tersenyum kemudian mengunci pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Dia mengapit lengan kanan Yoongi dan membawanya duduk ditempat tidur, "jangan terburu-buru begitu, kau terlihat seperti ingin mengusirku"

Yoongi tertawa dan merangkul bahu Jimin, "aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Jim. Kau tau aku malah senang kau disini, tapi ini sudah malam dan Jinki bisa saja khawatir mencarimu"

"aku sudah bilang pada Jinki hyung kalau aku tidak akan pulang"

Yoongi mengerjap bingung, "kau tidak akan pulang?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jimin malah bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kecil ke kamar mandi membuat Yoongi semakin bingung menatap punggung kekasihnya yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Tidak sampai 5 menit Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi sambil tersenyum penuh arti dengan tangan dibelakang punggung dan pita merah muda di leher. Dia duduk disamping Yoongi kemudian mencium pipi kekasihnya. Jimin memberikan kotak kecil yang dihiasi pita pada Yoongi yang diterima dengan perasaan senang bercampur bingung. _Kejutan yang lain dari kekasihnya_.

"harganya tidak seberapa sih" ujar Jimin saat Yoongi membuka kotak kecil berisi jam tangan itu.

Yoongi tertawa pelan kemudian memeluk kekasihnya, "aku tidak peduli apapun hadiahnya, sayang. Kau sudah ingat ulang tahunku saja aku sudah senang"

Jimin tersenyum merasakan hangat tubuh Yoongi, dia kemudian mengelus pundak Yoongi dengan sayang, "jadi kau tidak peduli pada hadiah lainnya?"

Yoongi melepaskan pelukan mereka dan kembali menatap kekasihnya dengan bingung, "lagi?"

Jimin mengangguk tapi kemudian memasang wajah pura-pura sedih, "tapi karna kau tidak peduli yaahh…"

Yoongi mencubit dengan gemas pipi Jimin, _namja_ itu selalu saja membuat Yoongi ingin menggigitnya

"baiklah. Aku peduli. Jadi, ada hadiah apa lagi?"

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya ketika Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan malu-malu mulai membuka celana jeansnya, "apa yang kau lakukan Jim?"

Jimin tidak menjawab, dia membiarkan celananya lepas meninggalkan kaus kebesaran Yoongi ditubuhnya yang mungil kemudian dengan perlahan bergerak duduk di pangkuan kekasihnya.

Jimin mengangkat dagunya dan Yoongi bisa melihat pita merah muda melingkar longgar di leher jejang itu, "hadiahnya adalah aku. Kau bisa memilikiku seutuhnya saat kau menarik ujung pita ini."

Yoongi menatap pita di leher Jimin sambil menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Nafsu Yoongi memang selalu terpancing hanya dengan sentuhan dan ciuman Jimin, _salahkan hormonnya,_ tapi selama ini dia sudah sekuat tenaga menahannya karna Jimin sendiri yang menghentikannya saat nafsu itu hampir membuat Yoongi meniduri Jimin yang belum sehat, dan karena itu Yoongi berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak 'menyentuh' Jimin sebelum mereka menikah.

Tapi hari ini Jimin sendiri yang menawarkan dirinya, membuat Yoongi berperang dalam batin. Dia benar-benar ingin menepati janji untuk menyentuh Jimin setelah janji suci terucap diantara keduanya, tapi Jimin yang hanya mengenakan baju kebesaran dan duduk dipangkuannya sangatlah menggoda.

"kau tidak suka hadiah yang ini?"

Yoongi tersadar Jimin sudah menatapnya dengan wajah sedih dan bergerak menjauhkan diri. Tapi Yoongi menahan pinggang Jimin dan membuatnya tetap duduk dipangkuan Yoongi.

Pria pucat itu melepas jaket birunya kemudian menatap tepat kemata Jimin yang balas menatapnya, "aku menyukainya, sayang. Sangat-sangat meyukainya. Hanya saja aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan melakukannya setelah kita menikah"

Jimin terperangah mendengar kata-kata Yoongi,dia mengerjap "kita akan menikah?"

"tentu saja. Kau pikir aku masih tahan tinggal ditempat yang beda denganmu setelah selama ini kita terpisah? Hari ini umurku bertambah dan aku ingin segera menghabiskan sisa umurku untuk hidup bersamamu, lalu tidur sambil memelukmu dan bangun disambut senyum manismu"

"oh, aku mencintaimu hyung" Jimin memeluk erat leher kekasihya membuat Yoongi tertawa sambil terbatuk. Dia menepuk pelan bahu Jimin untuk memberitahunya bahwa Yoongi akan mati tercekik jika Jimin tetap memeluknya seperti itu.

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan cepat meraih bibir Yoongi dengan bibirnya sendiri. Mata Yoongi terbuka lebar, ini pertama kali Jimin menciumnya duluan, tapi kemudian matanya perlahan terpejam menikmati setiap pagutan Jimin dibibirnya. Tangan Yoongi bergerak mengelus punggung Jimin yang terlapis kaus tipis miliknya. Dia langsung menyadari Jimin tidak memakai apapun selain kaus tipis itu, Jimin menanggalkan semuanya bahkan pakaian dalamnya.

Jimin menyudahi sesi _making out_ mereka dengan nafas terengah dan wajah merah padam. Ibu jarinya mengelus mata Yoongi yang masih terpejam, dia kemudian meninggalkan satu kecupan di kening kekasihnya.

Jimin akan bergerak bangkit dari duduknya saat Yoongi kembali menahan pinggangnya. Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan bingung, sedangkan Yoongi balas menatapya dengan tatapan sayu, "soal hadiahku" katanya dengan suara berat yang membuat Jimin merinding, "aku ingin mengambilnya kalau kau tidak keberatan memberikannya sekarang"

"kau bilang akan mengambilnya setelah kita menikah"

Jimin mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi menggemaskan membuat Yoongi mencengkram baju bagian pinggang Jimin dengan kuat, menahan diri untuk tidak _menyerang_ Jimin sekarang "kita akan menikah, sayang. Pasti. tapi ciumanmu tadi membuatku, err 'bangun' dan aku rasa aku tidak akan menolak kalau kau bersedia memberikannya skarang"

Jimin tersenyum penuh arti saat menyadari tatapan Yoongi padanya sudah ditutupi kabut nafsu. Jimin tau Yoongi mencintainya, dan Yoongi tidak perlu bertanya karena Jimin juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia sudah memikirkan baik-baik tentang rencana membiarkan Yoongi 'menikmati Jimin' dihari ulang tahunnya, jadi dia mengangkat dagunya membiarkan untaian pita merah muda menggantung disana, "kalau begitu bukalah"

Yoongi tersenyum kemudian dengan lembut menarik ujung pita yang tersimpul dileher Jimin dengan giginya secara perlahan. "kau boleh menggunakan _banmal_ padaku kali ini, dan desahkan nama Min Yoongi sekeras yang kau bisa. Aku akan menyukainya"

Yoongi berbisik dengan suara berat penuh nafsu membuat jantung Jimin berdetak kencang dan tiba-tiba perutnya sakit. Tapi dia tetap disana memeluk leher Yoongi yang sedetik kemudian sudah membaringkannya di tempat tidur dan memulai _kegiatan_ mereka dengan ciuman yang panas dan panjang.

The end

"ng, hyung. Kau tau kau yang pertama untukku. Aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya"

"iya sayang, aku akan hati-hati. Tolong jangan banyak bergerak"

"tolong pelan-pelan padaku"

"aku tau. Diamlah"

"…"

"diamlah Park Jimin"

"aku diam, hyung"

"tapi tubuhmu tidak"

"hyung ini sudah larut. bagaimana kalau kau terlambat ke kantor besok?"

"aku akan menggunakan hadiah payah Namjoon. Jangan banyak bergerak sayangku atau aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa jalan seminggu"

"uh, oke aku diam"

The Real End

A/N:

last chapter update!

Ini balesan review ya, buat yang chap 6...

 **Chaniie97** endingnya up yeey, gimana? Semoga memuaskan yaa…

 **jchimchimo** Jimin masih polos soalnya. Hahahaha

 **Dhewii Kim** he'eh. Rahasia nih ya (bilang rahasia ditempat begini sih. Hahaha) saya orang yang excited-nya berlebihan dan ga sabaran bikin saya capek sendiri tiap excited sama sesuatu termasuk FF ini. Hahaha. soal adegan itu, saya masih ga kuat nulis begituan. Liat aja chap terakhirnya. Hahaha. tungguin yaa~

 **minchimin** diapa-apain gimana? (pura-pura polos) seperti yang saya bilang diatas, saya ga kuat nulis begituan. Tapi saya akan coba nulis Lime di FF fantasy. Hahahaha

 **JiminVivi** aduh, tolong jangan mengharapkan hal seperti itu dari saya. Hahaha

 **skyfly1911** emang Yoongi kurang ajar menistakan Jimin (?) hahaha

 **Tiwi21** ga mau end? Saya tunda nih chap terakhirnya (udah publish, tunda gimana), hahaha. makasih udah suka TDM yaa~ soal FF fantasy itu tungguin aja yaa~ of course Jimin!bottom.. kita sejalan kalo soal itu, tenaaang…

Thanks for give TDM so much love; I'm happy to death.

Maaf saya selalu motong bed-scene, soalnya… _demi Park Jimin,_ saya ga kuat soal begituan. Makasih banyak atas supportnya selama seminggu ini. Semoga endingnya memuaskan dan ketemu lagi di FF saya selanjutnya~ makasiiihhhhh…

 **Thanks to:** readers, reviewers and followers yang setia menanti tiap chap Fic ini. **Miniminidiot** __yang selalu bantuin tanpa diminta tiap saya bingung dengan sesuatu. and the last, my writer senior, _the other ghost, Fusso_ and _Fatso,_ yang selalu dengan sangat senang hati mengkritik karya saya. Thank you very much, I love you guys more.

And…..

ppai ppai…

*pyong* (menghilang)

 _Deep Bow, Red Casper_


End file.
